Mi Aventura en el Mundo Pokémon no es como me lo esperaba
by Curima
Summary: Después de creer haber sido transportado en el mundo de los Pokémon, un joven se encuentra iniciando un viaje contra su voluntad en un disparatado y a la vez profundo y complejo mundo. Tal vez no sea el mejor, tal vez no sea el más amigable, y tal vez no sueñe en convertirse en leyenda, pero tiene algo que raramente es visto en ese mundo:Sentido Común. Esta es su ridícula aventura.
1. Prólogo

**Bueno primero que nada, bienvenidos a esta historia que probablemente encontraron al azar mientras estaban aburridos y sin nada más que hacer, asi que decidieron navegar por internet en busca de crap.**

 **Ya una vez intenté publicar esta historia, pero se me rompió el PC y esta quedo inconclusa, por lo que ahora le eche una revisión y voy a terminarla seguro, pero pido paciencia ya que aún soy novato pues es mi primera historia; y como no, preferí usar un género tan gastado como Pokémon, después de todo hay tanta mierda aquí que una mas no hace la diferencia.**  
 **Como casi todos, o todos los que jugaron Pokemon al menos una vez sueñan con escribir su propia aventura y yo con mis cerca de20 años no soy la excepción, luego de tanto pelear con el teclado salió esto.**

 **Esta historia esta basada en los juegos de Pokémon Platino por si no lo notan, pero no me enfocaré tanto en la aventura, sino más en el lado emocional de este pobre diablo que es mi OC, al explorar un mundo tan ilógico como este, a la vez que trata de encontrar quién carajos es.**  
 **Por supuesto, también quiero meter algo de acción en el futuro, pero veremos si esto continua, y como sale.**

 **Bueno nos vemos en las notas al final del fic, y disfruten.**

 **Pero pará emocionado, no te olvides del disclaimer:** _ **I don' t own Pokémon series, I however, own a pshysical copy of Pokémon Alpha Sapphire and Pokémon Moon, also a digital copy of Pokémon Ultrasun in my 3ds.**_

* * *

 _Prólogo: El inicio de mi aventura Pokémon no es como lo esperaba_

— De acuerdo, todo listo. ¡Ya podemos ponernos en marcha hacia Sandgem Town! ¡Si corremos todo el camino hasta allí, los Pokémon salvajes no nos podrán atrapar! Soy una genio ¿No? Ahora, no te separes de mi ¿Bien? En sus marcas…

 _Haaaa… ¿Cómo termine así, me pregunto? En este lugar, la entrada a la hierba alta de la ruta 201, que está a 10 minutos del pueblo, y cuya mejor descripción no podría ser nada más que árboles por todos lados, y un camino de tierra, junto con el ocasional grito de los Pokémon silvestres._  
 _Junto esta a mí esta una pequeña y energética chica, que me obliga a cargar su gran y pesado bolso a la vez que ella se monta en mi espalda como si yo fuera su burro de carga, sin poder levantar queja alguna._  
 _Aunque honestamente, si por alguna clase de milagro creado por algún Dios de un mundo alterno existente en un universo paralelo (llámese cualquiera que no sea Arceus) hubiese tenido la oportunidad de negarme, dudo que de todas formas tuviera la capacidad de hacerlo. Después de todo ella me dio una de esas sonrisas tan características suyas, siendo tan dulce e inocente que se siente como si una presión invisible me forzara a aceptar cualquier cosa que ella pidiera con tal de hacerla feliz. Sí, soy patético, lo sé._

 _Y por supuesto, también esta la agradable sensación en mi espalda, como si dos suaves bultos de malvavisco se estuvieran presionando contra mí. Aunque es un poco decepcionante que estos sean tan pequeños y la sensación tan poca…_

 _Ehem, creo que me desvié un poco. Volviendo al tema de como llegue al momento en el que estoy, esta mañana…_

* * *

"Los Pokémon están a nuestro lado, en las buenas y en las malas, y no dudarán ni un segundo en seguirnos, así como a nuestras creencias e ideales. Espero que algún día todos los entrenadores jóvenes entiendan el significado de esas palabras, y tengan conciencia de lo que hacen con sus Pokémon."

Escucho una voz sonar a la distancia que viene de donde creo está el televisor, al tiempo que lentamente me despierto de mi **pesado** sueño.  
Para aclarar cómo sé que es que es la tele, mi conclusión llega ya que, al no reconocer la voz como familiar, y poder distinguir que está acompañada junto a otra voz que al parecer es la de esa presentadora tan clónica y reconocida haciéndole preguntas, me hace dudar que una entrevista se esté llevando a cabo en mi habitación, a menos que haya caído inconsciente en algún lugar al azar en la calle y me haya topado con ellos, lo que es altamente improbable, mayormente porque odio salir de mi casa.

En una segunda nota, aclaro pesado porque sé que es más difícil despertarme de mi descanso nocturno que a un Snorlax con el estómago lleno, lo que me lleva a una segunda conclusión, y esa es que el volumen de la TV está bastante alto.

Por supuesto, también sé que el hecho de que la TV este prendida tan temprano - o al menos antes de que yo despierte - sin poder recordar el haberla dejado así la noche anterior, solo puede significar una cosa: Tengo un invitado aquí conmigo.  
Y por el hecho de estar aquí a esta hora de la mañana, en mi habitación **conmigo durmiendo** , mientras probablemente toquetea y juega con mis cosas como si la palabra **privacidad** no cupiera en su entendimiento, creo que puedo suponer quien es. Y el hecho de tener que lidiar con _ella_ tan temprano en la mañana hace que mi humor se vaya para abajo antes de siquiera poder terminar de abrir los ojos, por lo que creo que es mejor seguir fingiendo dormir hasta que se canse de perder el tiempo aquí y se vaya a molestar a otra parte.

Después de todo, _ella_ es así, siempre de acá para allá tan rápido que he comenzado a dudar si es que está emparentada con los Jolteon, o si este emparentada con los tiburones blancos de este mundo.

Por si no esta claro, con todo esto me estoy refiriendo a ni más ni menos a quien - supuestamente - es mi amiga de la infancia, y la persona con la que he pasado más tiempo - mayormente contra mi voluntad - desde que llegue aquí.  
También me gustaría agregar que es la única posee el privilegio de ser mínimamente reconocida por mi como algo cercano a un ser humano - sin importar el hecho de que sea su actitud a veces me haga replantearmelo - entre tanto NPC de este lugar de mierda.

Ah, ¿no lo había dicho? No soy de aquí. No, no es que sea de otra Región y me haya mudado recientemente al pueblo, o sea alguna clase de espía infiltrado para descubrir los secretos de la gente de este lugar - como la habilidad de la gente de este pueblo de vivir del aire, es decir, ni siquiera hay una tienda de vivieres en las cercanías -, sino más bien, como que no soy de este lugar en donde animalejos antropomórficos son obligados a apalizarse unos a otros como forma de entretenimiento.

A lo que me refiero es a eso, por lo que es más como que no soy de este universo, realidad, o como sea que quieras llamarlo.  
Así es, vengo de un mundo sin Pokémon, al menos no en la vida real, siendo uno capaz encontrárselos al dar dos pasos en la hierba alta - ubicada en cualquier ruta y/o lugar transitable solamente excluyendo interiores, sin jamás ser cortada debo agregar, y que incluso tiene el poder de esconder bicharracos de más de 4 metros de altura como si nada -, sino que más bien son encontrados en unos cartuchos de videojuegos de cantidad de consolas, o en deformados peluches con el tamaño de su cabeza proporcional al de todo el resto de su cuerpo, además de figurines, cartas y demás merchandising de variada categoría.

Volviendo a la situación en la estoy, me encuentro echado en la cama fingiendo estar dormido con tal de despistar a mi invitado, y ocasionalmente observando mi habitación de aqui para allá repasando sus detalles para perder el tiempo. Y ya que no tengo nada más que hacer, lo repetiré en mi mente una vez más.

No es nada muy vistoso: 4 paredes de un celeste tan claro y brillante que a veces dudo de si estoy en una institución para la salud mental, y un techo de madera con algunas goteras. Contra la pared, una cama de acero inoxidable - oxidada, aunque no me preguntes cómo - de 1 plaza en la que me encuentro hechado, y en el lado opuesto 1 escritorio de madera con una computadora que solo sirve para recibir e-mails - aunque figúrate que la compañia de internet no llegua hasta aquí, por lo que creo seria más efectivo mencionarlo como pisapapeles -.

En el suelo adornan una alfombra roja con varias manchas de leche de milktank con chocolate, y un par de puffs con motivo de Pokéball - ¿por qué todo en este mundo tiene que ver con los Pokémon, me pregunto? -.

Apoyado en el lado de la entrada un ropero no muy grande que hace imposible abrir la puerta totalmente - eso si tuviera una, antes estaba allí, pero la saqué por motivos emm... personales, ahora simplemente uso una cortina - y una gran ventana ubicada en el lado opuesto sin barrotes de seguridad, por la cual seria demasiado fácil caerte hacia abajo ya que de alguna forma el vidrio esta siempre abierto, y por la cual recibo visitas nocturnas de vez en cuando - pero desafortunadamente no de las que crees - con un par de macetas en las cuales plante bayas que nunca crecieron - igualmente nunca las regué -.

¡Y ademas de todo eso, una maravillosa televisión pantalla plana, demostrando toda su gloria en medio de la habitación! con una Wii conectada...  
Más de una vez trate de vender esa mierda verseando sobre la posibilidad jugar con la nueva Wii U cuando esta salió y todos creyeron que era un nuevo control, pero resulta que todo el mundo en ese entonces tenia ya una PS3 con el Move o una XBOX junto con el Kinetic que son mil veces mejores que esta porquería. - Y por si no lo notaste, sí, odio mi Wii, y no creo ser el único -.

Luego de un laaargo rato hechado haciendo nada, a punto de alcanzar mi cuerpo astral debido a la larga espera que mi "estrategia" conlleva, logro escuchar el sonido de cómo se apaga la televisión - Ya sabes, ese "btzz" - seguido de unos suaves pasos que avanzan lentamente hacia donde yo estoy.

 _¡Nooo, por favor! ¡No te des cuenta de que estoy despierto! ¡Solo vete por donde viniste y déjame descansar en paz al menos una vez sin tener que esperar a mi muerte por ello!_

Y como si mis súplicas internas valieran un comino para ella, lo cual estoy bastante seguro ya que dudo que pueda oír mis pensamientos - o al menos eso quiero creer… - súbitamente un duro impacto me da de lleno en mis costillas, sacándome el aire y casi haciéndome saltar de la cama, cosa que me resistí, ya que eso significaría quedar a merced de sus infantiles caprichos.

— **Hey, estás despierto ¿No es así?**

Escucho una suave, casi infantil, pero cautivante voz susurrándome a la vez que un cálido aliento alcanza mis oídos, lo que me provoca nada más un gran escalofrió en la espalda.

 _¡No, no te rindas ahora a la tentación hermano! Ella solo está jugando contigo al igual que siempre. Sabes que si la dejas ganar no habrá salvación, así que por lo que más quieras no piques, mantén la calma y no la dejes oler tu miedo, eso es... ¡Hazte el muerto! ¡Por supuesto! La mejor técnica defensiva en la naturaleza, para ahuyentar a los predadores que disfrutan juguetear con sus presas antes de acabarlas. Aunque honestamente dudo que hacerse el muerto sea de mucha ayuda contra ella, ya que como mencione previamente, ella tiene rasgos de un tiburón blanco, y con eso me refiero a que ella prefiere emboscar a sus presas en cuanto ellas muestren la más mínima debilidad, o cuando se distraen…_

— Sé que estas despierto. Puedo sentir como tu cuerpo tiembla y tu corazón se acelera ahora mismo.

Y sin duda que lo estaba haciendo - tanto hasta podría vender mi cama haciéndola pasar como uno esos sillones reclinables que se dice, te masajean cuando vibran - además de mantener mis ojos fuertemente cerrados, rezando ser en este momento parte esos Chuuni entrenadores que creen que son mitad humano-mitad Pokémon y poder camuflarme como un Kecleon.

Pero en el momento en el que se atrevió a quitarme las sabanas y meter su mano dentro de mis pijamas para tratar de manosear mi pecho y probar su punto, supe que ese era mi límite, y simplemente me rendí.

 _En serio, ¿Cuán sinvergüenza puedes ser, demonio? ¿Qué no ves que también soy hombre y puedo caer en la tentación?_ _Tienes suerte de que yo sea parte de la facción a favor de proteger a las lolis._  
 _¡Si lolita, no tocar!_

 _Eh no, quiero decir, tienes suerte de que te vea como familia._

Levantando mis manos en señal de rendición y sentándome en la cama, la encaro con la expresión más irritada y cansada que puedo dar.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres hoy, tan temprano en la mañana?

Cosa que no funcionó, pues ella ignoró olímpicamente mi pregunta y actitud, y se hecho de nuevo sobre mí, con una cara llena de entusiasmo.

— ¿Escuchaste lo que decía en la tele? - me dijo con una cara de feliz cumpleaños y mirandome directamente con esos ojos del color del mismísimo cielo. _Sabes, nunca habia notado que eran tan grandes, brillantes, hermosos y... redondos_ \- ¡El Profesor Rowan vuelve a Sinnoh! - me gritó directamente en la cara, nada nuevo - Ese es el viejo que estudia Pokémon ¿verdad?, así que debe tener un montón de ellos ¿verdad? ¡Y estoy segura de que si se lo pedimos, nos va a dar algunos! ¡¿Verdad?!

O eso creo que fue lo que dijo por lo menos, después de todo ella estaba hablando - léase gritando - entusiasmadamente, a la vez que brincaba sobre mí y golpeaba mi pecho con sus pequeños pero poderosos brazos.

— ¡En cuanto nos den nuestros Pokémon, hay que luchar.- sonrió - Y, y entrenarlos, y ganar las medallas, y, y desafiar la liga.- cambió a una cara llena de determinación. - Siendo rivales que recorren el mismo camino solo para terminar enfrentándose en el final de su viaje, y descubrir que solo uno de ellos terminara siendo el gran campeón, y el otro solo un eterno aspirante, y por supuesto, yo no pienso perder! - y así siguió haciendo todo tipo de morisquetas. Algunas de ellas tan lindas que incluso me tentaron a apretar sus cachetes, pero afortunadamente y gracias a Arceus, su ataque de Encanto falló debido al uso continuo. Como se esperaba de un mundo RPG - ¡Además…!

Y continuó soñando despierta por bastante tiempo, balbuceando tonterías sobre nuestro futuro como entrenadores, cosa que no preste la más mínima atención y en cambio aproveche para terminar de despabilarme.

— …Y por eso ¡Te estaré esperando afuera! ¡No tardes mucho, o tendrás que cargar con mis cosas!

Y así como apareció, se fué, sin siquiera yo notarlo. Pero bueno, al menos esta vez me dejo cambiarme de ropas tranquilo, sin tener que soportarla burlándose sobre mi mal sentido de la moda, o quejándose sobre mi tardanza al vestirme ¡Pero es que no puedo evitarlo! después de todo, sigue siendo incómodo tener que hacerlo frente a esa mirada tan intensa que pareciese que estuviera analizando cada pequeño detalle de mi semi-desnudo cuerpo… Brrr.

Bueno, dejando ese tema que me da escalofríos de lado, al dirigirme al baño para lavarme la cara, esa sensación incómoda que tengo cada vez que me miro mi apariencia en el espejo se presentó de nuevo.

Tez blanca, casi pálida debido a la falta de exposición al sol - y es que admito que prefiero quedarme encerrado en mi casa haciendo nada -, ojos de un color cercano al marrón rojizo, junto con unas grandes ojeras por debajo - las cuales no tengo idea del porque están allí, ya que duermo entre 12 y 14 horas por día -, cabello semilargo el cual prefiero mantener el sobrante controlado en una pequeña cola de caballo, siendo este castaño en la parte de arriba y negro en la parte de abajo - era solamente negro cuando llegue, pero desde entonces lentamente estuvo cambiando de color, y no solo el de la cabeza, sino que las cejas, pestañas, pelos del brazo y de las piernas, axilas, además de… otras partes se tiñeron ya -, mi altura es algo cercana a los 1,8 metros, aunque esto no se llega a notar ya que mayormente, o siempre, ando encorvado. Y me ahorro el mencionar sobre mi atuendo, ya que no soy un gran conocedor de moda, como mencione anteriormente.

Además de que que es mejor apurarme e irme a encontrar con _ella_ , antes de que me obligue a tener que cargar con sus cosa. Aunque pensándolo bien, sé que las voy a cargar no importa qué. Pero igualmente no es caballeroso hacer esperar a una linda Loli... ejemm chica, al menos si no quiero tener que sufrir mas castigos por su parte.

 _No, yo no soy un Lolicon ¡No me mires así!_

* * *

Mientras estoy bajando las escaleras - de madera, como toda esta casa de mierda - yendo a preparar mi desayuno, con mis pensamientos vagando de aquí para allá con el fin de ignorar los horribles rechinidos de esta porquería, una horrible revelación pasa por mi cabeza. Y eso es... ¡Soy el único con habitación en esta casa! Pero luego recuerdo que mamá esta todo el día sentada en el sofá viendo la TV, y honestamente, el levantarme a veces a altas horas de la madrugada y encontrármela en ese mismo lugar sin siquiera moverse y/o parpadear es un poco traumatizante.

Pero puedo asegurar de que ella no es un cadáver, porque según veo ella sigue respirando, o un vegetal, porque muy de vez en cuando suele darme los buenos días, o avisarme sobre las visitas de la Loli.

Además, a veces suele levantarme - a los gritos por supuesto, ya mencione que no se mueve de su sillón - para decirme que coma el desayuno, cosa que me hago yo mismo, incluyendo el almuerzo y la cena, ya que si fuera a esperar a que ella se moviera para hacer el intento de alimentar a su hijo, estoy seguro que moriría de hambre primero.

En un curioso dato extra, nunca la he visto comer conmigo, salir de la casa, o siquiera intentar levantarse para ir al baño.

El cómo mi madre puede sobrevivir sin dormir, comer o siquiera hacer sus necesidades básicas como ser humano es un misterio en sí mismo, uno que realmente no quiero descubrir en algún momento cercano.

* * *

Cuando salí de mi casa al pueblo la vista era normal, muy normal, como siempre. Twinleaf Town es un pueblo rural y pequeño, ubicado en la esquina suroeste más remota e inimportante de Sinnoh y cuya única atraccion digna de mencion es estar al sur de Lake Verity.  
Gracias a esto, hace mucho tiempo hubo una época en la que el pueblo rebosaba de turistas por la leyenda del Pokémon legendario del lago y el hecho de que se decía puede cumplir deseos, pero todo terminó por la supuesta desaparición del Pokémon del lago, devolviendo la paz al lugar nuevamente.

Hoy en día no es más que un pacífico pueblo con no más de 10 familias, rodeado de grandes árboles que proveen sombras y aire fresco en las horas más calurosas del dia, un pequeño lago al sur en el cual los pescadores que suelen venir a visitar se paran todo el día a intentar capturar Magicraps, ejem, Magikarps - que es lo único que pica -, junto al grito de los Pidgey que a veces suelen pasar por aqui durante su migración, y el muy de vez en cuando grito de los Caterpie que caen presas de sus garras para transformarze en almuerzo.  
Pequeñas casas de dos pisos esparcidas aquí y allá, cada una contando con un gran patio delantero y trasero debido a la gran magnitud de espacio inutilizado por aqui, además del olor de la naturaleza siempre presente como reza el lema de Twinleaf.

 _¡Ojalá te guste y te quedes!_

Los NPC - o habitantes, como quieras llamarlo - parados en sus lugares estáticamente sin mostrar algún signo de vida. Esperando pacientemente hasta que algún despistado idiota pase frente a ellos - léase mí mismo - para luego revivir de golpe como si hubieran sido poseidos, y asaltarlo con sus molestas líneas repetitivas, con el fin de pudrirte la mente debido al sin sentido y convertirte en uno de ellos, como zombies en una película de horror.

Entre ellos están los de siempre: La anciana chismosa de al lado, que a pesar de nunca salir del pueblo siempre está actualizada con los últimos chimentos de toda la región.  
Su nieta, que creo tiene algunos problemas mentales, y que siempre que me ve me dice que quiere conseguir un Pokémon lindo.

 _En serio, ya sé que quieres un Pokémon lindo. ME LO ESTUVISTE REPITIENPDO CADA DIA DESDE EL MOMENTO EN EL QUE LLEGUE AQUÍ. ¡Es casi como si no pudiera decir otra frase! Por suerte con el tiempo me acostumbre y ya lo tomo como una especie de saludo. Mira, aquí viene de nuevo._

Niña del Pueblo: — Hey, sabes qué. Quiero un Pokémon que sea realmente lindo.

 _Aunque el hecho de que me haya acostumbrado no significa que no siga molestándome… ¿Es qué no ves que ni siquiera tengo un Pokémon yo mismo, maldición?_

Bueno como decía, también están los pueblerinos que se pasean de aquí para allá día y noche sin hacer nada realmente, murmurando cosas sobre la tecnología de hoy, y los ataques de Pokémon salvajes hacia despreocupados transeúntes que pasan en su territorio.

 _Es que no tienen nada mejor que hacer, como no sé ¿trabajar? Aunque honestamente desde que llegue aquí no he visto a una sola persona de este lugar trabajando o siendo un adulto responsable y/o respetable…_

Oh también está el tipo que siempre repite algo como:

Tipo Raro: — Oh, ¿Estás saliendo con _ella_ otra vez? ¡Ustedes dos de seguro son cercanos!

Aquí mismo quisiera hacer una nota aparte: Desde que llegue aquí, o al parecer mucho antes de eso, aquella chica está bajo la impresión de que somos amigos. Algo que no coincide con las pocas memorias que tengo sobre nuestra relación, pero de alguna forma contagio al resto del pueblo y ahora es algo asegurado para todos.

De hecho, puedo confirmar de que somos los habitantes más reconocidos del pueblo y una prueba que afirma esto es que solo nuestras casas cuentan con buzones - obviando el tema de que no tenemos servicio postal aquí -, junto con el hecho de que somos los más jóvenes de aqui, por lo que es más como si fuéramos una especie de atracción de circo que otra cosa.

¡Además de que estos tienen nuestros nombres en ellos! Sin apellidos ni nada.  
Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Cuál es mi apellido?, nunca oí a nadie mencionarlo y que recuerde nunca he visto a mi padre una sola vez…

...

Bueno, al parecer estuve perdido en mis pensamientos tanto tiempo durante el camino hacia aqui, que no note que llegue a mi destino, _su_ casa.  
No es nada muy sobresaliente: 2 pisos como la mayoría de las casas de aqui, pintada de un rosa claro y un techo de tejas azules; un jardín delantero con flores de todos colores del arcoiris, o de un Ho-Oh - el hecho de poder, o más bien, tener que Pokémonizar (¿es una palabra?) todo aquí sigue siendo un gran dolor de cabeza -, bailando a la luz del sol; y un gran patio trasero lleno de variedad de juegos para niños y una pequeña piscina.

Ahora creo que es mejor pasar de largo el tema anterior sobre la inexistencia de una figura paterna y empujarlo al rincón más alejado de mi mente - en el que tengo encerrado a la mayor parte de mi sentido común, por el bien de conservar mi salud mental - para prepararme a mi perdición en los confines más profundos del Tártaros, ejem digo, pasar a saludar a la casa de mi "amiga".

Al haberme armado de coraje y recitado mis plegarias, cuando estoy a punto de abrir la puerta de su casa - puesto que en este pequeño y pacífico lugar nadie cierra con llave realmente - soy recibido con un portazo en la cara, seguido de un fuerte golpe en mi mentón, que me deja en el suelo casi en estado de inconciencia.

 _A veces olvido que esta puerta de mierda se abre por los dos lados…_

Luego de esperar a que mi visión deje de dar vueltas, y revisar que todas las piezas de mi dentadura sigan en su lugar, levanto la cabeza para encontrarme con ella. _Esa mocosa._

Arrodillada en el suelo, sobándose su expuesta frente - que ahora que la veo bien, esta bastante roja - haciendo un puchero que la hace ver más infantil y con pequeñas lágrimas que amenazan escaparse de sus ojos, al tiempo que suelta pequeños alaridos de dolor, algo así como aiai, ouchi y au au. Todo esto debo admitir, es bastante tierno de ver y me dan ganas de apachurrarle los cachetes.

 _Los de la cara, ¡malpensado!_

— Oww, qué fue eso ¡Fíjate por donde vas! Oh… Honey ¡Eres tú!- me gritó enojada por un segundo, pero que se convirtió de alguna manera en pura felicidad al ver que era yo, y honestamente, ni idea del por qué - Estaba por irte a buscar, ya que la anciana chismosa me dijo que al parecer el profesor ese que volvió de Kanto está acá al lado nomás, en Sandgem Town. Así que voy a ir para que me de mi primer Pokémon ¡Y tu vienes conmigo, vamos!

Termina de decir y lanza un puño motivacional al aire, seguido de encararme para darme esa sonrisa tan dulce y embriagante característica suya - que puedo apostar es capaz de derretir a cualquiera - _adornando su perfecto, redondeado y suave rostro, sus ojos, brillantes y transparentes, como si podría quedarme mirando en ellos y olvidarme de todas las preocupaciones del mundo, y sus largas y brillantes pestañas llendo arriba y abajo para proteger sus ojos de la tierra que levanto la suave brisa caracteristica del pueblo..._  
 _Ejem, me deje llevar._

Sumado a todo esto, estoy casi seguro que pude vislumbrar algunos brillos dorados alrededor suyo junto a un halo de luz iluminándola, casi haciéndome sentir como si un ángel hubiera descendido a la tierra a pedirme ayuda en su misión divina.  
Por supuesto, sé que ella no es un ángel, sino más bien un pequeño y astuto demonio que no me viene a pedir ayuda, sino más bien a arrastrarme a un abismo de problemas y sufrimiento, tanto fisico como mental.

(Aquí quiero hacer una nota aparte y explicar el por qué ella me llama Honey. Al parecer su madre hace varios años ya, le dijo que como somos amigos muy cercanos debemos comenzar a llamarnos por apodos, y también le metió el verso de que la forma en la que me llama ella es para referirte a un amigo HOMBRE, al que aprecias mucho. _Esa anciana, cuando la agarre_ …)

Y así, antes de que siquiera salir de mi estupor para reaccionar y oponerme a su "petición", siento un fuerte agarre en mi brazo que casi me corta la circulación, y soy arrastrado sin tener oportunidad de protestar.

\- Oh, casi lo olvido ¡Mi bolso!

Dijo deteniéndose en seco y golpeándose la frente con una cara de realización. Y seguido de eso, soy tirado hacia un lado por su inhumana fuerza - que en serio ¿Cómo cabe en esos bracitos tan delgados? ¡Te maldigo, ley del manga! - para que ella vuelva a entrar a su casa una vez más y me cierre la puerta en toda la cara.  
Todo esto hace que mi ya mal humor se ponga peor - al punto de estar apretando los dientes - y este a tentado a tirar esta puerta de mierda para abajo debido a mí ya acumulado hace bastante tiempo resentimiento contra ella - mayormente basado en portazos en la cara como el de recién -, pero me resisto a ello y en cambio prefiero entrar a buscar a la causante de mi sufrimiento. Abriendo a mi odiado némesis, luego de una serie de respiraciones profundas para calmar mi ira.

 _Sí, sí. Sé que ir a buscar a quien te hace la vida miserable por desición propia es una estupidez más grande que la salsa Golf. Pero es mejor entrar de una vez e ir directo al asunto antes de que más cosas problemáticas se presenten y vayan directo a mi, y esto lo digo por experiencia._

* * *

Ya dentro del lugar y antes de poder terminar de darme la vuelta, soy detenido por una muy irritante y escalofriante risa, que reconozco como perteneciente a la señora del lugar y la madre de mi amiga.

Terminando de voltearme para encararla, y tratando de poner la sonrisa más amistosa que tengo - que es más como una mueca amenazante si combinas todos mis rasgos faciales - como un gesto de buena educación, levanto la mano levemente y la saludo con un apenas audible "heey, Tía". Lo que hace que una sonrisa maliciosa aparezca en el rostro de la **señora mayor** , y lentamente como una astuta serpiente se acerque a mí - demasiado cerca para mi gusto debo agregar, además casi crei ver un tic en su ojo -.

\- ¡Oh! Hola otra vez yerno - dijo ojéandome de arriba abajo a la vez que su sonrisa se ensanchaba más, y sentía como si unas cadenas invisibles se posaran a mi alrededor quitándome la chance de intentar moverme o escapar - ¿Estás aquí para visitar a mi hija? Ella se fue por un segundo pero entonces ¡Pam! Entró de nuevo de golpe con una gran sonrisa idiota en su cara, así que me figure que es porque habías venido a visitar. Ahora debe estar en su habitación, asi que tómense su tiempo. Hohoho~.- terminó con un gesto de brazo indicandome que fuera, a lo que gratamente obedecí con el fin de alejarme de esta mujer. - Ah, pero ten por seguro de que si le haces algo debes tomar la responsabilidad por ello ¿Eh?

Fue lo que me dijo con un tono de voz demasiado-alegre-para-mi-gusto y me daba un sugestivo guiño.

 _Tch, esa señora, cada vez que nos vemos no duda en intentar tirar a su intratable hija hacia mí. Ya tengo suficientes problemas como para tratar con una problemática adolescente hiperactiva, como saber cómo volver a mi mundo, saber quién soy, ¡o al menos saber como activar mis cheats de protagonista! ¡Así que muchas gracias por la oferta, pero lo rechazo!_

Por lo que la paso de largo sin echarle una segunda mirada y me dirijo hacia las escaleras, ojeando las habitaciones por las que paso de vez en cuando -mesa circular para cuatro personas de caoba, television de tamaño moderado en el comedor, y una grande de pantalla plana pegada a la pared del living con una PS3 conectada, sillones indiviales de cuero sintético por aqui y allá, y un gran sillón familiar muy cómodo en el medio de la habitación, chimenea de piedra, además de un piano no muy grande -, paseando por aquí y por allá como si fuera mi propia casa.

Lo que no le veo mucho problema pues según lo poco que recuerdo, tal vez no seamos los mejores amigos ni nada, pero al menos somos personas que crecieron juntas.

De hecho, puedo afirmar que he pasado más tiempo aquí que en mi propia casa durante toda mi infancia, ya que debido a mamá y su no hablada regla de haz-las-cosas-por-ti-mismo siempre venia aquí a comer, o bañarme, o cada vez que tenía una pesadilla, o cada vez que no tenía nada más que hacer. Volviendome cercano con la niña aquí residente.

Pero bueno, éramos los únicos niños en el pueblo. Y aunque odie admitirlo, esta señora me ha criado como a su propio hijo y yo la aprecio mucho, e incluso a su hija.

Así que debido a estas razones todo sentido de la privacidad entre nosotros es algo así como no existente, y he llegado a quererla a _ella_ como algo parecido a una hermana menor. O al menos es gracias a las memorias del dueño de este cuerpo…  
Y para validar esa declaración, al subir las escaleras y llegar al bastardo - puerta - con el cartel que dice "Cuarto de… " La abro sin dudar un momento alguno, gran error pues es algo de lo que arrepentiría, y mucho.

* * *

Ahora mismo, para sacudirme la incomodidad que me provoco la situación, voy a intentar describirla de forma más poética.

 _En el momento en el que abrí aquel pasaje hacia su propio santuario personal, la vi allí. Su pequeña y delicada figura de espaldas estaba dándome la bienvenida, a la vez que su brillante y sedoso cabello bailaba al ritmo de la melodía que estaba tarareando y sus leves movimientos._

 _Este mismo tenía un color que según tengo entendido, es muy raramente visto en este mundo. Negro. No un negro con toques purpuras en las puntas, ni un azul oscuro fácilmente confundible, sino negro puro, azabache._

 _Este contrastaba perfectamente con su suave y blanca piel, casi de porcelana._

 _Sus delgadas y expuestas, perfectas si se me permite decirlo, piernas levemente flexionadas y suavemente apoyadas contra el edredón que adornaba su cama. Sus posesiones liando aquí y allá, haciendo del santuario un lugar más único y personal y confirmándolo como su propiedad._

 _Sus delicados brazos moviéndose suavemente hacia aquello que se encontraba en la cama, al tiempo que tímidamente estos guardaban aquellos blancos, suaves y casi divinos objetos._

 _Su elegante vestimenta, ligeramente pegándose a su cuerpo y acentuando su belleza natural se mecía contra los más suaves movimientos, y su falda, corta y pecaminosa, amagaba en mostrar…_

...

Bueno, cortando con la mierda. Cuando entré ella estaba frente a su cama, armario y cajones abiertos, con ropa desparramada todo alrededor mientras que guardaba su ropa interior en su bolso. Corta.

Y no, no es eso lo que me molesto. Después de todo hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos que conozco cada parte de ella, incluyendo su vestimente y ropa interior. Esto tambien incluye la habilidad de adivinar cual de todas posiblemente tiene puesta ahora mismo - lo admito, eso es algo asqueroso -. De hecho, repito, según mis memorias fui yo quien casi crió a esta chica. Así que tampoco es que tenga problemas viendo su cuerpo, ya que más de una vez la bañe cuando era más pequeña.

Y no es como si su cuerpo hubiera crecido mucho ahora comparado hace un par de años atrás, serán como, no sé ¿15 cm más de altura? - y eso es que ahora apenas llega al metro 50… - Además de seguir siendo tan plana como una plancha de acero. Aunque el hecho de que siga siendo una Loli me frena de intentar hacerle algo en cuando se pone demasiado cercana con el fin de proteger su divinidad, por lo que se agradece.

 _Vuelvo a repetir ¡Yo no soy un Lolicon!_

Lo que me jodió fue lo que sigue:

— Será mejor que guarde toallas, cepillos de dientes, mucha ropa interior de cambio, y mi diario también mmm… - decía a la vez que miraba la variedad de ropa interior en sus manos pensativamente - ¿Mmm? ¡Oh, ya que estás aquí Honey! Ven, ayúdame a terminar de empacar mis cosas, de esa forma será mucho más rápido. - me dijo con una de esas sonrisas de "no te puedes negar" adornando cara -

Y sin esperar respuesta alguna de mi parte - como siempre- , me tiró toda la ropa interior que estaba en sus brazos hace un instante por encima de la cabeza, y comienzó a correr de nuevo hacia la puerta para seguido abrirla, pasar por ella y cerrarla sin detenerse un segundo.

 _Sigo aquí ¿Sabes?_

— Haz que todo encaje ahí dentro ¿De acuerdo? - esto vino con tono de autoridad, otra vez, nada nuevo - Mientras tanto te estaré esperando en la ruta 201, así que termina de empacar rápido y no tardes, es malo hacer esperar a una linda chica ¿Sabes? Ah, y mientras estas en ello, ordena mi habitación.

Todo eso escuché que vino desde el otro lado de mi enemigo natural - la puerta -, seguido de unos rápidos pasos que sonaban como si alguien se alejara de ella.

Y así sin más, me deja solo en su habitación - que es rosa, muy rosa y adornada con una gran cantidad de peluches para niñas -, acomodando todo el desastre que hizo.  
En serio, tranquilamente podría trabajar como mayordomo con todo el entrenamiento de sirviente que me hizo pasar esta chica a través de los años…

* * *

En mi camino de vuelta hacia la salida, y la libertad del mundo exterior - cargando con un pesado equipaje extra debo agregar - vuelvo a encontrarme con la molesta señora que no duda en informarme de la ubicación de su hija, con una jodidamente fingida - se nota a leguas - preocupada expresión en su rostro, esperando que yo vaya y la saque de los problemas en los que probablemente ya este, como siempre…

— Oh, con que ahí estabas. Mi hija se fue hace un instante, se fue corriendo tan rápido que apenas logre entenderla decir algo sobre la ruta 201, por favor ve con ella, hay Pokémon en la hierba alta y puede ser peligroso para alguien tan descuidado… - luego cambio a un tono triste, otra vez, demasiado fingido - Ayyy, qué voy a hacer con esa niña por Arceus, siempre de acá para allá sin poder quedarse quieta. Me pregunto ¿Quién cuidara de ella cuando yo ya sea vieja e inútil? ¿Tal vez debería arreglar una ceremonia de compromiso para ustedes dos? ¡Estoy segura de que tu madre estaría más que encantada con ello! Hohoho~.

Tch, la madre tan molesta como la hija, me atrevería a decir que incluso más, y eso ya es decir mucho.  
A veces no sé si se rie de lo patético y manipulable soy, de mis desgracias, o de saber que al final terminaré cumpliendo con lo que me pide. O quizá todo junto. Aaarg...

Después de eso todo lo que recuerdo es que salí disparado como si tuviera un cohete en el culo hacia la ruta 201, preocupado por la seguridad de esa mocosa.  
Y luego de una serie de sucesos sin importancia, que los resumiré en balbuceos de mi acompañante, aquí estamos.

Bueno, suficiente flashback, volvamos al presente.

* * *

 _Ahhh… me perdí en mis pensamientos otra vez ¡Pero es que no puedo evitarlo! Al recordar en donde estoy y todas las mierdas que me están pasando una tras otra desde que llegue aquí, mi mente instintivamente trata de escapar de esta realidad, hacia un lugar más pacífico, y mi sentido común agradece al volver en donde las leyes de la física no pueden ser rotas con un ligero movimiento de un animalejo que cabe en el bolsillo de uno, lo que se convierte en un potente ataque de tijeras con mi consciencia sucumbiendo y lanzándome graciosas alucinaciones sobre animales aprendiendo a usar el inodoro._

 _Bueno, empujando todo eso al fondo de mi mente otra vez - nos vemos sentido común -, es mejor no hacer esperar más a esta molesta pero linda y torpe Loli frente a mí, y darle una respuesta adecuada a su proposición que quedo allaaaa a lo lejos._

— Ni de por casuali…

Y así, antes de que pueda terminar - ¿Lo puedes creer? -, una patada en las costillas me da el comando de comenzar a andar, y vuelvo a ser arrastrado a las incontables y peligrosas - al menos para mí - travesuras de esta mocosa, otra vez…

 _Haaa… una vez más, ¿Cómo termine así? Estúpidos NPC. Pero bueno, supongo que me he metido en una de esas partes de la trama en la que no puedes decidir qué hacer, o es obligatorio hacer las acciones que se esperan de ti para poder avanzar._

 _Ahora que lo recuerdo en la mayoría - sino en todos - los juegos de Pokémon que he jugado alguna vez, si estás en una parte que mueve la trama y tienes que responder a algo afirmativamente para avanzar, aunque respondas que no a esa pregunta, los NPC te volverán a preguntar una y otra vez, y no te dejarán seguir hasta que tu respuesta a la pregunta haya sido la que ellos querían, desde la más pequeña como "¿Quieres utilizar corte?, hasta partes como "Destruirás al alto mando y al campeón con un solo Pokémon?" Lo que hace todo el proceso de preguntar inútil._

 _Haaa… que tedioso es ser el protagonista, nadie realmente toma en cuenta tus pensamientos, o tu sentido común y siempre eres forzado de acá para allá por el bien de la trama._

 _Aunque lo admito, más de una vez en mi anterior vida he querido entrar en el mundo de un juego Pokémon y hacer mi propia aventura viviendo la vida fácil, obteniendo un equipo de legendarios o Pokémon fuertes gracias al Deus-Ex Machina, siendo el campeón con mi Gary-Stu-nes y mis Pokémon cheteados, haciendo a todas las chicas caer por mi sin razón alguna, siendo beneficiado con situaciones al azar, pateándole el culo bien duro a una organización criminal mientras la policía se rasca a cuatro manos, siendo reconocido en todas las regiones como un símbolo, y toda la mierda esa que los auto-insertados autores de Fanfictions suelen hacer._

 _Bueno, dejando lo malo de lado, al menos a partir de ahora en adelante puedo disfrutar de gran cantidad de situaciones coincidentalmente beneficiosas solo para mí, además de la habilidad de que mis Pokémon entrenados por menos de 4 horas le pateen el culo a tipos que han tenido los suyos más de 10 años, la habilidad de hacer lo que se me dé la reverenda gana sin consecuencias legales, la habilidad de poder sobrevivir sin dormir, comer, e ir al baño, incapacidad de enfermarme e incluso el tan buscado "si yo no le presto atención a la situación no va a pasar nada"._

 _Pero ahora que recuerdo, todo esto también traerá la supuesta "rivalidad" de esta cabeza de aire-amiga de la infancia que esta junto a mí ,además de otras personas que supuestamente verán el potencial escondido dentro de mí, y lucharemos una y otra y otra vez, me dirá tediosas líneas clichés sobre ser la mejor entrenadora o que estoy destinado a ser un héroe mientras nos metemos en lugares y situaciones potencialmente peligrosas y/o mortales, y aparecerán cada uno en la trama con escalofriante puntualidad y a su propia conveniencia, solo para encorajarme y decirme que de lo mejor, mientras toda la mierda de salvar el mundo me cae a mí._

 _Haaa, allí va un poco de mi felicidad otra vez, estoy seguro que de tantos suspiros que di hoy, de ahora en adelante viviré una vida de eterna desesperación y miseria…_

Y como si mis pensamientos internos hubieran dudado menos de un segundo, al volver a la realidad me doy cuenta de que estamos por entrar en la hierba alta, y honestamente, estoy un poco asustado.

Ese incidente de cuando mi conciencia llego a este cuerpo me ha dejado un poco traumado.  
Es decir ¡casi fui hecho puré por un Pokémon! Un Staraptor para ser específicos, que me identificó como intruso al entrar a un territorio cerca de su nido y comenzó a atacarme de una manera que viola todas las leyes que dictan que durante una pelea Pokémon (con o entre) nadie sale herido realmente.  
Todo esto acabando conmigo con un par de cicatrices menores, y una gran cicatriz psicológica que aún permanece hoy en día, además del Staraptor como parte del relleno de una almohada y una cena de navidad.

Este incidente debo aclarar, también fue por culpa de mi acompañante y sus travesuras…

Afortunadamente, a partir de ese momento comencé a llevar un bate plegable de acero para defensa personal, que incluso traigo conmigo en este momento, y no dudare en dárselo por la cabeza a cualquier bicharraco antropomórfico que nos intente atacar.

Nótese que digo NOS, pues, aunque no tengo duda alguna de que los personajes de este mundo son nada más que meros NPC cuyo bienestar me importa un comino, esta chica que está aquí conmigo sigue siendo mi responsabilidad, y a pesar de estar bastante crecida - su edad, pues su cuerpo y su mente no lo demuestran - su impulsiva naturaleza hace que sea un peligro dejarla suelta y sola por ahí, tanto para ella como para mí, ya que de alguna manera, yo siempre termino en medio de todo el problema…

En el momento que estábamos por poner un pie en aquellos pastos de más de medio metro de altura, un grito nos detuvo en seco. Que por suerte, o eso quiero creer, no fue de un Pokémon, sino de un humano, y uno con bastantes años encima según parece. Que con una voz de — DETENGANSE AHÍ, MOCOSOS - nos hizo quedarnos en nuestros lugares.

Luego de quedarnos congelados en el lugar, por el volumen del grito que haría pasar vergüenza a un Exploud, y un momento de silencio en el que podía sentir en mi espalda como el corazón de la persona montada encima de mí se aceleraba y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar ligeramente, el sonido de los arbustos moviéndose se hizo presente tras nuestro. Y yo rápidamente me di vuelta para encarar a nuestro nuevo invitado, bajando a mi "jinete", rápidamente tomando mi bate plegable y parándome frente a _ella_ en una postura defensiva.

En cuestión de segundos después de eso, un anciano con una desarreglada y picuda barba blanca en una rara forma de cadena, poco cabello en su cabeza pero mucho en sus orejas, su ropa mayoremte cubierta por una gran bata de laboratorio, muy arrugada y verde y con algunas hojas todavia encima probablamente por estar pasando tan estrechamente entre los árboles - y parte de ellas incluso un poco rotas -, salió de entre la maleza y nos encaró con su mirada desafiante.

En ese momento, juro que pude sentir como mi compañera me abrazaba fuertemente desde atrás como si quisiera estrujarme todo el relleno y enterraba su cara en mí espalda. Una sensación nada agradable si tomamos en cuente su desproporcionada fuerza.

Luego de un momento de silencio examinándonos unos a otros, y yo preparando mi bate para sacarle toda la mierda a este vejete, éste hablo con su voz firme.

— Ustedes no tienen ningún Pokémon entre ustedes ¿No es así?

Ninguno de nosotros respondió. Ella porque es más bien tímida con los extraños y sé que el grito de antes la había dejado asustada, y yo por estar atento observando mis alrededores y cualquier movimiento sospechoso del viejo. Al ver que ninguno de nosotros hizo el intento de responder, el siguió hablando.

— ¿Cuál es el significado en intentar entrar a la hierba alta sin ningún Pokémon para protegerse? - Dijo afilando la mirada aun más, y clavandola en la mía.

Honestamente anciano, no creo que ningún Pokémon en la hierba alta de aquí sea de algún problema para mí y Fred - si, nombre a mi bate de metal Fred ¿Cuál es el problema?-, sino que me siento más bien amenazado por TU presencia aquí.

Frente a dos jóvenes indefensos - si como no - en una ruta casi desierta e intransitada, además del hecho de que nunca te había visto antes en el pueblo ¿Y de la nada saltas y nos vienes a sermonear? Eso solo grita "SOSPECHOSO" para mí.

— Nosotros vinimos a buscar Pokémon…

Escuche venir desde atrás mío. La verdad es que fue un susurro tan bajo que apenas lo oí, pero aun así no dejo de sorprenderme que la tímida persona aquí conmigo - si, sé que todas sus acciones anteriores demuestran lo contrario, pero repito, crecimos juntos y somos casi como familia, así que ella debe estar ya acostumbrada a mi - fue quien le había respondido a este anciano salido de la nada, al tiempo que asomaba su cabeza para ver a nuestro oponente.

Luego un rato, y otra pelea de miradas durante la cual _ella_ volvió a esconderse detras de mí, el anciano murmuró un "ya veo", y nos dió la espalda para comenzar a hablar consigo mismo.

Mientras tanto, yo me enfoque en conversar con mi acompañante para brindarle algo de calma, aunque sin dejar de estar atento a los alrededores.

— Hey Honey… este anciano da miedo _uhhh._ Oh, ¡espera! Ahora que lo veo bien creo que lo he visto en algún lugar, pero donde…

Comenzó a decir ella, al tiempo que rápidamente pasaba de una tierna cara asustada a una pensativa, bastante tierna también, debo agregar _._

 _En serio chica, con la rapidez en la que cambias tus emociones le darías a más de un Gardevoir dolores de cabeza…_

Pero pensándolo bien, también creo que reconozco a este anciano, o más bien su voz de algún lugar…

— Oh ¡Espera Honey! - me lanzó una mirada de sorpresa, como si hubiera hecho el descubrimiento del siglo - ¡Es el Profesor Rowan ese que salió en la tele hoy! Pero, ¿qué está haciendo por aquí? - dijo, a la vez que su expresión se tornaba a confusión esta vez - Mm ¡oh! Debe haberse enterado de que voy a buscar mi primer Pokémon, y vino aquí personalmente a entregármelo. ¡Como se esperaba de alguien tan reconocido! Ahora que ya nos encontró Honey, ¡ve a pedírselo por mí! - habló a la vez que golpeaba su -pequeño - pecho, toda alta y llena de si misma la mocosa -.

¿Ah? ¿Un Profesor Pokémon? Siendo realista, por la forma en la que salió de esos arbustos gritando aquí en medio de la nada, y por la forma en la que esta vestido además, no dudaría un segundo en confundirlo con algún paciente mental que se ha escapado de un manicomio.

— Ellos se metieron en la hierba alta porque querían Pokémon... Mmm… ¿Qué debería hacer? Su mundo de seguro cambiaria si se encontraran con Pokémon… ¿Es lo correcto para mi ponerlos en ese camino?... mmm

Y el hecho de que se esté hablando a sí mismo no hace nada para mejorar mi impresión de él.

 _Viejo, mi mundo ya cambió la primera vez que me encontré a un Pokémon. Entré a un mundo de sufrimiento sin límites, y ahora no estaría muy impresionado si una nueva puerta se hubiera abierto para mí en aquel momento._  
 _Aunque una vez que piensas en todo el sufrimiento que me hizo pasar esta mocosa, y el hecho de que yo todavía sigo aqui preocupándome por ella me hace dudar de mi mismo._

 _¿Seré un M realmente?..._

— Ustedes dos mocosos ¿Aman a los Pokémon?

Soltó el viejo de la nada haciéndome soltar inconscientemente un pequeño "¿ehh?" por la ridiculez de la pregunta.

— Si, seguro. - **dije** en voz neutra (quería remarcar el dije **YO** , por que creo que es la primera vez en la que puedo responderle a alguien sin ser interrumpido hoy) -.

 _Tanto como podría amar a una rata morada mutante, o a una roca parlante_. Pero esto último me lo ahorre en mi respuesta.

— Lo preguntaré una vez más ¿Ustedes aman a los Pokémon? - cambiando de su anterior mirada fiera a una inquisitiva -.

Volvió a preguntar el viejo, pasando totalmente de largo mi respuesta. Algo muy rudo debo agregar.

\- ¡No importa cuántas veces nos preguntes, nuestra respuesta no va a cambiar! ¡Nosotros amamos a los Pokémon! ¿Verdad Honey? - saltó ella desde atras mio, respondiendo firmemente y llena de convicción, compitiendo con la mirada del viejo, a la vez que me tomaba del brazo buscando apoyo de mi lado.

 _Tanto como podría hacerlo una chica hiperactiva que solo quiere a alguien para llevar en sus peligrosas excursiones, y un chico que es probablemente inestable mentalmente, y que quiere sacarle la mierda a todo bicharraco con superpoderes que se encuentre debido a un trauma psicológico._

Esta vez me tenté realmente a decir eso, pero afortunadamente (¿o no?) el viejo me corto antes de que pueda hablar.

 _Es enserio, ¿Cuál es la manía de las personas de este mundo de mierda con ignorarme? Estoy aquí ¿saben? ¡También tengo opiniones carajo! ESCÚCHENME._

— Con que es así ¿eh? - y seguido soltó un bufido - Un par de descuidados mocosos que tontamente intentaron entrar en la hierba alta sin Pokémon propios. ¿mmm? - dijo mirándonos hacia abajo, a la vez se cruzaba de brazos - Realmente me preocupa qué es lo que personas así harían con los Pokémon…

Comenzó el viejo a darnos una lectura con un tono condescendiente. Algo que me irritó mucho.

 _A mi puedes insultarme todo lo que quieras, pero no te metas con la niña aquí presente. Solo yo puedo decirle idiota, descuidada, cabeza-de-aire, sin vergüenza, acosadora, mañosa, intratable, hiperactiva, manipuladora. Ejem… Creo que me deje llevar…_

\- Yo… uh… bueno… - comenzo ella toda tímida, a la vez que buscaba mi mirada para brindarle apoyo y seguridad, cosa que cumplí claro esta. - E-entonces olvide sobre darme un Pokémon a mí, pero no incluya a Honey. Después de todo fui yo quien quería entrar en la hierba alta, y el no tuvo más opción que acompañarme. _Uhhh_ … - soltó al final resignada, pero extrañamente decidida al mismo tiempo -.

¿Oh? ¿Me estás defendiendo? ¿Tanto así te importo? Uhh, me sentí usado por tanto tiempo, pero al ver que realmente te preocupas por mi estoy tan conmovido que hasta podría llorar lágrimas de alegría.

— Además de que no importa realmente quien tenga el Pokémon. Estoy segura de que si hablo con mamá, ella me dejara acompañar a Honey en su aventura Pokémon, y también convencerá a su madre de mandarlo a una por si las dudas. _Jejeje_

Escuché que susurró esa parte al final, con una maliciosa sonrisa que podria competir con la de su madre.

Como se esperaría de alguien tan astuto y manipulador, e incluso, emparentado con _esa_ mujer.

 _¡Devuélveme mis lágrimas de vuelta, maldita sinvergüenza! ¡Yo creí en ti! ¿Y qué es eso de obligarme a salir del pueblo?_

Por supuesto, el anciano no escucho nada de la última parte, y quedó movido hasta las lágrimas. O casi, bueno, nada realmente. Es una forma de hablar, tú me entiendes.

 _¿Con quién estoy hablando, de nuevo? Meh, no importa._

— Ohhh ¡Que conmovedor gesto de tu parte!, preocupándote por tu amigo aunque eso signifique sacrificarte a ti misma - dijo suavizando la mirada un instante, pero luego su vista se enfocó en ella, comenzando a escanearla de arriba a abajo.

 _No, no, no es nada como eso vejete, más bien es todo lo contrario. Ella me sacrifica a mi para lograr lo que quiere._

— Lo siento mucho por ponerlos en esa prueba, pero quería saber si eran dignos de confianza - relajó su postura el viejo, a la vez que el aura amenazante que estaba presente en el ambiente hace un tiempo desaparecía.

Mientras tanto, comenzó a hablar todo alto y lleno de sí mismo el vejete, a la vez que se asentía a sí mismo y cambiaba su firme expresión anterior por una amigable sonrisa.

 _En serio ¿Cómo pueden cambiar de humor tan rápido? Aprender eso me sería de gran ayuda, después de todo, me levante con mal humor, y sigo de mal humor. Además de que Fred me está pidiendo algo de acción y yo gustosamente quiero cumplir._

— Bueno primero que nada, déjenme presentarme.- se paró firmemente seguido de brindar una pequeña revencia. - Me llamo Rowan, Charles Rowan. Pero la gente me llama Profesor Pokémon.

 _La gente es pésima para los apodos ¿sabes?, después de todo, todos los científicos conocidos son el Profesor Pokémon. Me pregunto ¿cómo les llegara la correspondencia? o ¿cómo se llaman unos a otros? ¿con números? si es asi ¿cómo definen los números de cada uno? Esta y otras preguntas comenzaron a vagar por mi subconsciente. Debe ser algo confuso ser uno de ellos..._

— Vamos a ver... - comenzó a ponerse pensativo, a la vez que se sacudía las hojas de los arboles que seguian en su vestimenta. - Este mundo está habitado por unas criaturas fantásticas llamadas Pokémon.

¡ _El descubrimiento científico del milenio! Alguien dele un premio ya mismo._

— Bueno no tengo ninguna encima para mostrar - decía mientras comenzaba a tantear su ropa, dandose por vencido un momento después.- Pero mayormente los Pokémon son capturados en Pokéballs.

 _Ahora que lo recuerdo, varias organizaciones estaban luchando en contra de eso según las noticias. Principalmente la PETA (Pokémon Ethnical Tratament Aid), ya que restringia su libertad y era una forma de esclavismo, blah, blah, blah._

— Nosotros los humanos, vivimos junto a los Pokémon como amigos.- comenzó de nuevo ganando su compostura.- A veces, nosotros jugamos juntos, y otras veces trabajamos juntos.

 _Si claro, después de todo la mano de obra Pokémon es muy barata y todas las ganancias van para los dueños de los mismos ¡Menudo negocio ser un entrenador, por Arceus! ¡Debi haber empezado antes!_

— Algunas personas usan sus Pokémon para combatir, desarrollando vínculos con ellos.- seguía cuando le volví a prestar atención, de hecho, creo que ni siquiera notó que lo estaba ignorando.

—¿Que qué hago yo? - preguntó en un falso tono de sorpresa, no esperando por nuestras respuestas y siguiendo de largo con su ya-muy-larga introducción - Yo me dedico a investigar a los Pokémon para saber más de ellos. - su tono habia comenzado a ganar un aire dignificado, a la vez que una orgullosa expresión aparecia en su rostro.

Luego de que termino de decir todo aquello que ya sabiamos de antemano, hizo la pose esa de la estatua del pensador, cerró un ojo y comenzó a miraros directamente una vez más.

— Ahora ¿Por qué no me dices un poco más de ti joven muchacha?

 _¿Eh?, espera, espera, espera, creí que estabas hablando conmigo. Después de todo yo estoy frente a ti y ella sigue escondida tras de mi ¿O puede ser que creas que soy transgénero? Lo siento mucho anciano, pero a pesar de estar llevando una cola de caballo, ¡sigo siendo 100% macho, así como mi nombre lo indica!_

Pasó un rato de silencio bastante largo hasta que ella junto toda su valentía de nuevo para dejar de ocultarse en mi espalda y responder.

— Yo… _uhhh_ …- ay, sus nervios la traicionaban otra vez, por lo que me aseguré de tomar su mano (sin ningún tipo de significado más una forma que el apoyo, claro), mientras le asentía para que continuase - ¡Yo quiero ser una entrenadora Pokémon! ¡Viajar por toda la región para juntar las medallas, y ver muchos Pokémon!.- Soltó, volviendo a su usual personalidad hiperactiva, pero al siguiente segundo su cara se puso totalmente roja, y se escondió detras de mi otra vez, abrazándome y enterrando su cara en mi espalda.-

Al escuchar esa respuesta, la expresión en la cara de Rowan se endureció, y se quedó en silencio un rato con la mirada perdida en el horizonte mientras posaba una mano bajo su barbilla, levantaba su cabeza y ponía recta su espalda.

 _Realmente tratas de verte cool ¿eh?_

— Jajajaja, ya veo. - su cara seria explotó en risas de la nada que hasta yo me soprendí un poco, y sin querer salté al frente un paso, empuñando Fred con fuerza. - Un sueño bastante memorable joven muchacha, estoy seguro de que lo llegaras a cumplir.

Le dijo con un tono suave y una mirada llena de cariño, como si estuviera hablando con uno de sus nietos. O bisnietos, váyase uno a saber.  
Pero luego de un instante, volvió a su cara dura y seria, y su mirada analizadora se poso en mí, cosa que no dude en responder con una mirada fiera propia.

— Ahora, el chico que esta junto a ti… - comenzó a decir con algo de duda, sin retirar su mirada de mi un segundo. - Creo que él es tu amigo ¿no? ¿Cuál podría ser su nombre?

En el momento esas palabras se colaron en mi cabeza, como un rayo de luz que de repente ilumina, la totalidad de mis pensamientos había sido llenada con solo una conclusión a todo esto.

Y me quede alli parado, estupefacto, y probablemente con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos, pues dos palabras habían comenzado a revolotear por toda mi cabeza y me advertían sobre los eventos que se iban a desarrollar de ahora en adelante frente a mí.

 _Estoy Jodido._

* * *

 _ **Bueno, eso fue todo el prólogo de esta historia. Si notan algunas cosas que se contradicen, como el protagonista aclarando una y otra vez su relación con la chica, o su forma de describir a las personas de ahora en adelante, todo es apropósito y será explorado más adelante junto con la personalidad del personaje.**_

 _ **Unas aclaraciones: Se cree que los tiburones mueren si dejan de estar en constante movimiento, Honey es algo asi como cariño en paises de habla inglesa, los Gardevoir son conocidos por poder leer las emociones humanas.**_

 _ **Dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, insultos, etc. para saber que piensan de esto, y si es posible márquenme los errores para corregirlos .**_

 **Ahora que lo noto, el contador de palabras se me escapó un poco de las manos, por lo que creo que es mejor hacer en los futuros capítulos - si es que los hay - el ser menos detallista para acortar la longitud, o separarlos en partes para brindar más comodidad al leer menos texto. Lo dejo a su criterio.**

 _ **Bueno en fin. Saludos, vivan la vida loca, y nos vemos la próxima.**_

 _ **\- Una madrugada de Diciembre mientras tomo un té y disfruto viendo el Discovery Channel -.**_


	2. Capítulo 1

**Hola a todos de nuevo, y bienvenidos al primer capítulo real de mi crap, ejem, historia.**

 **Primero que nada, quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que leyeron el prólogo, dejaron sus opiniones y se interesaron por esta historia. Eso realmente motiva a uno a seguir.**

 **El capitulo anterior era más como una introducción a la historia, ahora es el verdadero comienzo, por lo que espero no se hayan cansado, porque este es un poco más largo que el otro.**

 **Bueno no quiero alargarla más, así que lo que me queda por decir lo dejo en las notas al final. Disfruten.**

 **Pero pará, ya sabés que va el disclaimer primero no?:** **I think that I do not own Pokémon, ¿right?**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Comenzar un viaje Pokémon no es tan fácil como esperaba

— Ahora, el chico que esta junto a ti… - comenzó a decir con algo de duda el viejo, sin retirar su mirada de mí un segundo. - Creo que él es tu amigo ¿no? ¿Cuál podría ser su nombre?

En el momento esas palabras se colaron en mi cabeza, como un rayo de luz que de repente ilumina, la totalidad de mis pensamientos había sido llenada con solo una conclusión a todo esto.

...

 _¿Mi nombre? ¿Cuál era mi nombre, otra vez?... Emmm… nada…_

 _¡NO!_

 _No, no, no, esto no puede ser, NO ¡No puedo recordar mi puto nombre!_

 _Y ahora también que lo noto, tampoco recuerdo a alguno de mis conocidos llamarme por el…_

 _Todo el mundo siempre se refiere a mi como tú, o Hey o cosas así e incluso yo mismo…_

 _¿Eh? ¡¿Cómo he podido ser siempre tan despistado?!_

 _¡¿Qué mierda es esto?! ¡No puedo recordar quién era! ¡No puedo recordar quién soy! ¡No tengo identidad!_

 _¡ QUIÉN SOY CARAJO, QUIÉN SOY!_

 _¡Mierda, estoy entrando el pánico! Uggg se me revuelve el estómago y todo comienza a dar vueltas. Siento que no puedo parar de sudar._

 _No, espera, cálmate un poco. Respira lentamente, eso es._

 _Al parecer no note cuando me empecé a hiperventilar y ya estoy empapado en sudor en tan poco tiempo._

 _¿O tal vez pasó más tiempo del que creo? Se siente como si hubiera sido una eternidad…_

 _No importa, no importa. Lo importante en este momento es estar recuperando lentamente la calma junto a la compostura. Eso es, inhala, exhala, fuh, da un par de swings con Fred para aliviar el estrés._

 _Espera ¿Y Fred? ¡Ah! Está ahí, en el suelo. No noté que mi agarre sobre él se había aflojado. Jajaja._

 _Disculpa Fred, pero hazme un favor y quédate allí un momento, al menos hasta que mis manos dejen de temblar ¿De acuerdo?_

 _Ahora en calma, piensa lógicamente una respuesta a esto._

 _A ver, tengo que de las pocas memorias que quedaron en este cuerpo desde mi llegada, mi nombre no está entre en ellas. También está que nadie de este lugar sabe mi nombre, o al menos lo saben y no lo usan. No puedo contar con mi madre para nada, y no conozco a mi padre, o probablemente ni siquiera exista en primer lugar. Esto es Pokémon después de todo._

 _¿Es que realmente no existe alguien con una familia de estructura normal por aquí? He comenzado a dudar de que si los niños aquí salen del repollo -la espalda de un Venusaur, para Pokémonizar-, o si realmente los trae un Peliper._

 _No, me estoy desviando del tema entre manos._

 _¿Qué hago ahora? Mmm…_

 _Espera, ¡eso es! ¿Por qué preocuparme tanto si quien la solución a esa gran cuestión está frente a mí en este instante?_

 _¡Por supuesto, ella! Según los recuerdos que si conservo, nosotros hemos estado juntos casi desde que ella usaba pañales, además de que actualmente y desde siempre, ella anda alrededor mío como si fuera una especie de parásito. Por lo que si alguien tiene la respuesta a esa pregunta, ¡no puede ser nadie más que ella!_

 _Fuuuh, ahora puedo respirar aliviado._

 _Vamos, yo creo en mi salvadora. ¡Mi existencia está en tus manos, no me decepciones!_

* * *

— Mmm… ¿Cuál era? – decía ella mientras llevaba una mano a su barbilla, a la vez que movía su mirada hacia el cielo y cerraba los ojos, al parecer, para concentrarse mejor.

 _¡Ehhhh! Espera, espera, espera ¿Por qué parece que estás tratando de recordar algo muy difícil?_

 _Es imposible que lo hayas olvidado ¿No? Nosotros somos como uña y mugre, como familia de toda la vida, ¡yo te crie!_

 _Yo sé que puedo contar contigo ¿Verdad? Yo sé que tu si lo recuerdas ¿Verdad? ¡¿VERDAD?!_

— Mmmm… creo que era… - Dijo en voz baja, a la vez que yo inconscientemente me acercaba mucho a ella al punto poder sentir su respiración, lo que ella no noto pues seguia con los ojos cerrados. Además de que si pudiera ver mi cara, estoy seguro que notaria que está llena de sudor, junto con una expresión de gran ansiedad y expectación.

 _Síiii eso es. Dilo de una vez, ¡el suspenso me está matando!_

 _No espera… ¡conozco esa cara!_

 _¡Es de cuando estás a punto de decir algo de lo que no estás muy segura, y al final terminas diciendo una estupidez!_

 _¿Sabes qué? Ya no lo quiero saber, no no no, ya no quiero saber nada. Porque de alguna manera tengo la impresión de que algo muy ridículo va a salir de tu boca ahora mismo. Por lo que por el bien de conservar mi dignidad ¡No lo digas, no digas nada!_

— Sk…ay… - dijo en lo que pareció un susurro al tiempo que abría los ojos lentamente para conectarlos con los míos y una suave sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

Y lo que pasó entonces… Juro que en ese momento experimente el cénit.

...

Fue como si los orígenes del universo, el paso de millones de años, la expansión de cada galaxia, la creación de cada planeta, la vista de cada vida que alguna vez existió, hubiera pasado por toda mi cabeza en menos de un segundo.

Todo esto concluyendo en una escena. Un bebe, que al instante supe era yo mismo. En los brazos de una figura que no pude distinguir muy bien ya que estaba borrosa, pero lo que sí pude distinguir fue un susurro de la misma.

Skay…

* * *

Al tiempo que lentamente mi consciencia se encontraba volviendo a mi cuerpo, y yo estaba tratando de volver a ubicarme en los alrededores con la terrible jaqueca y nauseas que estaba experimentando, podía sentir como ese nombre hubiera sido quemado en mi conciencia.

 _Skay_ … Skay… ¿Skay?

¡PERO QUÉ NOMBRE DE MIERDA ES ESEEEEE!

 _Te equivocaste, ¿no? ¿No quisiste decir Sky, o Skye al menos? – aunque ambos son igual de ridículos que este… - Eso fue, ¿verdad?_

 _¡Pude ver cómo te mordiste la lengua mientras tratabas de pronunciarlo! ¡Así que no me des esa mirada tan llena de confianza!_

 _¡Me cagaste la existencia y me ridiculizaste de por vidaaaa!_

 _¿Qué es esto? ¡Siento como si el universo se hubiera puesto de acuerdo a su voluntad y se hubiera alterado solamente para que esa ridícula palabra se convierta en mi nombre!_

 _¿Es éste el tan famoso poder de un protagonista? ¡Aterrador!_

 _Puedo sentir como un sudor frío me recorre la espalda y todos los pelos de mi cuerpo se erizan en cuanto pienso en ello. No sería una exageración decir que toda mi existencia podría haber sido borrada si ella hubiera respondido que no me conocía…_

 _¡Agggg, mi estómago otra vez!_

 _..._

Mientras yo estaba ocupado lidiando con mi crisis de identidad y mi sufrimiento interno, Rowan continuo analizándome con la mirada como por cinco segundos, para luego pasarme de largo como si yo realmente no tuviera importancia alguna.

 _¿A quién estás mirando para abajo, bastardo? ¡Da igual que yo no sea el protagonista, pero aun así mi importancia en la trama sigue siendo más que la tuya! ¡JAJAJAJA toma eso! ¿Cómo la ves?_

— ¿Y tu nombre, joven muchacha?

Le pregunto a mi acompañante a la vez que se sacudía el polvo de los hombros junto al resto de las hojas que no habían caído anteriormente. Pero yo podía sentir que era más como que se sacudía mi presencia.

— Mi nombre es… - comenzó a decir ella tímidamente otra vez.

— Janice, ella es Janice. – La corté antes de que pudiera responder y arruinar la situación de nuevo.

 _¿Ves? ¡Yo sí sé tu nombre! En serio ¿Cómo puedes olvidar el nombre de la persona con la que pasas todos los malditos días desde hace más de 10 años?_

Como sea, es mejor dejar de pensar en todo esto, el estrés me está matando. Y también a mi estómago…

— Ya veo, Janice eh? – Dijo Rowan con su mirada analizadora un momento, y luego ponía una cara que parecía decir que ese nombre le encajaba perfectamente.

— Ese nombre te encaja perfectamente joven muchacha. – Valga la redundancia.

Allí Rowan cerró los ojos, se puso una mano en el pecho, y comenzó con voz solemne.

— De acuerdo joven… no no no. De acuerdo Janice, el tiempo ha llegado. Tu propia gran aventura en el mundo Pokémon está por comenzar – decía a la vez que su tono se parecia ligeramente al niño emocionado con un nuevo juguete. -  
— En tu viaje puede que te encuentres con muchos Pokémon, grandes misterios e incontable cantidad de personas nuevas. - Cambió a una voz llena de inspiración y aún sin abrir los ojos, se enfoco en ella.

— Estoy seguro que durante tu camino descubrirás montones de cosas nuevas, tanto sobre el mundo en el que vives, como de ti misma. – Pausó un momento a la vez que tomaba un pequeño respiro y abría los ojos, dejándome ver una mirad llena de entusiasmo - Y ahora, ¡adelante! ¡Es hora de que entres de una vez al mundo de los Pokémon! Por lo que ¡Elige uno!

Terminó de decir Rowan, a la vez que se agachaba y buscaba algo en lo que parecían ser las cercanías de sus pies sin apartar la mirada de nosotros. Luego de un rato de buscar lo que sea que estuviera buscando en vano, bajó su mirada al suelo, se dio la vuelta, e incluso busco por el cielo con la mirada, sin aparente éxito alguno. Luego, su cara cambio a una de confusión por unos momentos a la vez que se ponía una mano en la sien y cerraba los ojos, en lo que parecía ser un esfuerzo para recordar mejor.

Un momento después, abrió los ojos y su expresión cambio una de realización.

— Oh cierto, olvidé a los Pokémon que traía conmigo antes de venir corriendo hacia aquí.

Allí, todos nos quedamos quietos, mirándonos unos a otros a la vez que la suave brisa traía una pequeña cantidad de polvo, junto con algunas hojas de vez en cuando hacia nosotros.

En ese momento podía asegurar que todos teníamos el mismo pensamiento vagando por nuestras cabezas.

 _¿Y ahora qué carajo hacemos_?

* * *

Después de un rato bastante largo de estar quietos allí mirándonos las caras – la de Janice que parecía que no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando allí era especialmente tierna debo admitir – los arbustos a espaldas de Rowan se movieron otra vez, y yo me apresure en agacharme y recoger a Fred, para ponerme en guardia una vez más.

Pasado otro momento de innecesario suspenso, otra persona – una chica – salió de entre los abundantes árboles y arbustos, mientras trataba en vano de sacudirse las hojas que se habían pegado a su vestimenta.

— Geeez. Profesor Rowan, dejó su maletín en el lago cuando salió corriendo hacia aquí ¿Puede ser posible que deje de ser tan olvidadizo? ¿O es que olvido tomar su píldora hoy también? – decía a la vez que nos encaraba con expresión de hartazgo, que luego de notarnos a nosotros, los extras, cambio a una de confusión. – Oh ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

No pude evitar observarla cautelosamente, por si esta persona era alguien tan extravagante como Rowan, y no tarde mucho en captar su particular y sobresaliente figura. Dudo que alguien lo hubiera hecho.

Ella era alta, quizá tanto como yo sin encorvarme. Su piel era blanca - pero sin llegar a ser pálida -, sin alguna imperfección en ella, más que un par de arañazos, que debieron ser provocados por los ramas en su camino hacia aquí. Sus labios eran rosas y muy brillantes, no muy grandes pero que llegaban a encajar en la descripción sensual. Su nariz era pequeña y refinada y ésta se mezclaba perfectamente con sus otras delicadas facciones.

Y sus ojos, madre mía esos ojos azules y llenos de vida. Aunque estos estaban cubiertos con unos grandes lentes de marco, cuando los vi directamente, al instante sentí que no podía despegar los míos de ellos.

En ellos pude ver jovialidad, inteligencia, curiosidad, madurez y un extrañamente, toque de ingenuidad infantil. En síntesis lo todo aquello que yo no tenía.

Su cabello era de un azul oscuro, casi pudiendo confundirse con negro y haciéndome preguntarme si ese era su color natural. Este era rizado y largo, casi llegándole a las caderas en la parte de atrás. Y en la parte delantera, suavemente bajando hacia su muy definido – y ridículamente enorme -busto.

Toda su figura era abundante en particular. Gran busto, una pequeña figura y unas abundantes caderas conformaban su figura de reloj de arena.

Cuando salió de los arbustos no pude dejar de mirarla…

Como por 2 segundos, para luego posar mí mirada en el maletín que estaba llevando, y en el que supuse, estaban los Pokémon que nos iban a ser entregados.

 _Sí, sí, sé que la describí muy detalladamente como para estar mirándola tan poco tiempo. Pero ten en cuenta que cuando andas alrededor de Janice en sus excursiones, tienes que ser capaz de identificar cualquier forma de peligro en cuestión de segundos si no quieres terminar mal. Muy mal…_

 _No, no quiero hablar de ello. Tal vez en el futuro en cuanto nos conozcamos más, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _Además para que estar mirando a esa chica sin nada especial que probablemente es posible encontrar en cualquier lado, cuando conmigo tengo a la divinidad, la lindura personificada._

 _Una deidad de ternura y pureza sin límites cuya sonrisa puede iluminar mi día y su risita inocente derretir mi corazón. Todo esto sumado a ese pequeño y nada desarrollado cuerpo suyo junto con sus infantiles facciones…_

 _Como esperaba ¡Janice sigue siendo la mejor! Con su metro cuarenta y tantos de altura, su blanca piel de porcelana, su pequeña nariz y labios rosados, con sus gran ojos celestes adornados de unas largas pestañas, y sus mejillas siempre teñidas de un suave color rosado, además de su cabello negro que le llega hasta los hombros con una ahogue siempre sacudiéndose encima, y con dos pequeñas coletas a los lados ¡Porque qué sería una loli sin coletas!_

 _¡Es más, no solo ella, sino que todas las Lolis del mundo deberían ser declaradas como patrimonio de la humanidad! ¡Deberían ser tratadas como lo equivalente a lo humano de los Pokémon legendarios!_

 _¿Qué? ¿Qué estoy exagerando? No, no mi amigo. Es más, creo que no he alabado lo suficiente la divinidad de esta angelical raza._

 _¿Ehhh? ¿A quién llamas Lolicon, bastardo? Para que lo sepas ¡yo no soy un Lolicon! Nop, ni en lo más mínimo._

* * *

Mientras estaba en mi mente debatiendo sobre todas las bondades que las Lolis le entregan al mundo con un ser no existente – Igual a quien estoy contándole esto ahora, ya enserio ¿Por qué estoy narrando lo que está pasando? Meh, da igual - La nueva chica cubierta de hojas procedió a entregarle el maletín a Rowan a la vez que seguía regañándolo.

El anciano no le presto mucha atención a esto, en cambio tomó el maletín y le agradeció en un gesto que parecía ser solamente por cortesía. Todo esto sin mirarla.

Esta vez, al sí poseer el maletín con los Pokémon que según dijo, nos iba a entregar, Rowan lo abrió en un instante y se lo presentó a Janice, a lo que su - mmm… ¿asistente creo? bah, llamémosla asi -, levantó una ceja en interrogación.

— Profesor ¿Qué piensa hacer con ese maletín ahora mismo? – decía ella con genuina curiosidad, pues su expresión demostraba que no tenía ni perra idea de lo que estaba pasando.

— Voy a entregar estos Pokémon a esta joven, ejem… estos jóvenes aquí mismo. – le respondió Rowan sin más y hablándole con un tono desinteresado.

Al escuchar su respuesta, la asistente puso una expresión de estar escuchando una buena broma, pero al ver que Rowan no se movía de su lugar y seguía presentándole aquel maletín a Janice, su expresión rápidamente cambio a una de pánico y corrió a sostener los brazos del viejo.

— Profesor ¡¿Qué está haciendo?! ¿Está seguro que quiere regalar esos Pokémon que tanto nos costó conseguir a unos chicos que apenas acaba de conocer? ¡Piénselo bien, esos son parte de la investigación! – comenzó la asistente, tratando de persuadir a Rowan de bajar el maletín y retractarse de intentar regalarnos los Pokémon.

— ¡Por supuesto que estoy seguro! – hablaba Rowan con una expresión llena de confianza y un exagerado movimiento de brazos, lo que provocó que inintencionalmente se quitara de encima a la asistente que estaba tratando de detenerlo. - Hay un momento en la vida de toda persona en el que uno debe encontrarse con los Pokémon, y explorar todas las maravillas que este mundo tiene junto a ellos. – decía a la vez con una voz soñadora, a la vez que su mirada se perdía en la distancia, solo para volver a enfocarse en Janice un momento después. – Y para ella, ehem… para estos jóvenes, el tiempo es hoy. El lugar, ¡aquí mismo! – Terminó con un golpe en el pecho.

Luego de terminar su… discurso inspiracional creo que puedo llamarlo, la asistente trato de seguir convenciendo a Rowan de no soltar los – al parecer – tan importantes contenidos del maletín como si nada a dos extraños al azar, sin éxito alguno.  
Ignorando todo intento de su asistente de tratar inútilmente de meter algo de razón en su cabeza, Rowan solo le sonrió a Janice y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole que siguiera adelante y escogiera a su Pokémon, a lo que ella comenzó a dudar por unos segundos seguido de caminar hasta el ya-muy-olvidado yo, tomándome del brazo y dándome una mirada llena de determinación.

— Hey Sk… ay, tú puedes escoger primero. Ahora que voy a ser una entrenadora Pokémon, debo mostrar madurez y consideración por los demás. – me dijo en un tono de superioridad, a la vez que su ego se inflaba como un Drifblim.

 _Oh, eso es muy considerado de tu parte pequeña Janice. Si no supiera que me dejas escoger primero para luego tomar el Pokémon con ventaja de tipo sobre el mío, sin duda me conmovería. Además, volviste a morderte la lengua tratando de pronunciar mi nombre ¿Sabes?_

Luego de escuchar la decisión de la pequeña, Rowan se volteó hacia mí de repente como recordando que yo también existía, y se quedó mirándome con una expresión indescifrable por unos 30 segundos, para luego aceptar la propuesta, extendiendo cautelosamente el maletín frente a mí.

 _No sé si esto serán imaginaciones mías, pero por la forma en que el viejo me estuvo mirando hace un momento, me pareció notar que era como si estuviera tratando de recordar quien soy._

 _Pobre, ya se volvió senil al parecer._

* * *

En el momento en que aquellas Pokéballs se presentaron tan convenientemente ante mí, aunque mi mente no dejaba de decirme que es así como debería ser, y que no es más que una trama preestablecida de un juego infantil, no pude evitar levantar sospechas ante este anciano con sonrisa amistosa frente a mí.

Y esa sonrisa se ve demasiado amistosa mientras es apuntada a _mi_ Janice… un momento, puede ser… ¡¿un viejo verde?!

 _¿Puede ser que haya quedado tan cautivado con su ternura que no pudo evitar tener el deseo de poseerla?_

 _¡Ni de por casualidad te voy a dejar, maldito pervertido! La ternura de las Lolis es lo que ilumina el mundo, es lo que mantiene la tierra girando y lo que hace que existan los arcoíris, ¡tratar de poseerla es un crimen no solo contra la humanidad, sino contra las leyes del universo!_

 _Además, ella es MÍA._

 _Quiero decir, ella es como mi familia, no te lo permitiré. Sí, eso quise decir._

— Muy bien anciano, ¿cuál es el trato? – instintivamente solté en cuando mis pensamientos terminaron de divagar.

No pude evitar que esas palabras salieran más fuertes y ásperas de lo que originalmente intentaba, lo que provoco que todos se voltearan a mirarme confundidos y un poco asustados, probablemente por la gran cantidad de hostilidad que estaba emanando inconscientemente.

 _¡Dejen de mirarme tan intensamente! ¡Es vergonzoso! Y tú Janice, deja de mirarme así tan desaprobatoriamente, ¡todo esto lo hago por ti!_

 _¡Tu hermano mayor no permitirá que nadie te ponga una mano encima!_

 _..._

— ¿A qué te refieres? – Escuche una voz que lentamente me respondía.

Para mí suerte, esa respuesta del anciano nos sacó de ese incómodo silencio en el que estábamos hundidos por lo que pareció una eternidad.

— Nadie regala a unos Pokémon tan raros o probablemente imposibles de encontrar a unos mocosos al azar como si nada, ¿qué es lo que buscas? - Respondí mirándolo fieramente a los ojos, al mismo tiempo que me ponía frente a Janice y apretaba el agarre de Fred.

Lo que dije pareció no agradarle a la asistente, que hasta ese momento estuvo allí parada haciendo nada como todo notable NPC, al punto en que casi olvide que ella existía.

 _¿Desde cuándo estas allí, pequeña asistente? ¿No habías pasado tu momento de brillar luego de tu líneas que probablemente ni eran importantes, y luego desaparecido en un agujero negro de relativa irrelevancia?_

 _Como sea, no es como si tuvieras alguna importancia en la escena, o toda la trama en general, por lo que no te voy a prestar atención y me voy a ahorrar el narrar tu diálogo, para no alargar la ya muy aburrida escena._

* * *

Luego un momento en el que los labios de la asistente de Rowan no paraban de moverse - probablemente soltado todo lo que pensaba de mi -, todas las miradas se posaron en mí. La mirada de la peli azul – me harte de llamarla asistente así que simplemente le diré así, además no tengo nada que pruebe eso, después de todo, Rowan la trata como el aire – era como si estuviera lista para saltarme en cualquier momento y arrancarme la columna vertebral con los dientes, con su cara totalmente roja de ira, y el ceño totalmente fruncido; a su lado, Janice que tenía una mirada incómoda sobre mí, incluso pude notar algo de simpatía, pero creo que solo fue mi imaginación así que lo pase de largo; y por último Rowan parecía que otra vez se encontraba inmerso en tratar de ubicar quién soy.

Con el fin de terminar aquel momento - y por ende la ya muy larga escena – debido a la fatiga mental que estaba acumulando al tratar con esta persona y estos NPCs, decidí ir directamente al punto sin darle más vueltas al asunto, y con una ligera sacudida de hombros, simplemente devolví mi mirada al maletín, esta vez para elegir a mi futuro compañero que me acompañara en este tan tortuoso viaje aun no iniciado, pero por cómo están las cosas ahora, puedo asegurar que no será nada placentero…

...

Al estar ya concentrado en el objeto que el anciano Rowan estaba presentando ante mí, pude notar que en su interior algo estaba fuera de lugar, y no era que supiera que es lo que estaba dentro del maletín del viejo en primer lugar, sino que era como un especie de … ¿intuición?, que me estaba advirtiendo que algo estaba mal. Y al inspeccionar más cautelosamente el contenido del maletín, pude identificar la causa de esto, y era… ¡Que solo había 2 Pokéballs para elegir!

¿Qué no lo normal deberían ser 3? Un inicial de tipo planta, uno de tipo fuego y otro de tipo agua. Tú sabes, para el balance de tipos y esas mierdas, o eso es lo que la voz en mi cabeza se mantenía diciéndome.

En cambio en el maletín solo había 2 Pokéballs, una colocada bajo el símbolo que indica el tipo planta, y otra bajo el tipo fuego, mientras que en tercero, el tipo agua, estaba vacío.

Al ver esto, sin duda no pude evitar que la pregunta se deslizara por mi lengua.

—¿Qué no deberían haber 3 Pokémon para elegir?

Al terminar de decir eso, todos las miradas concentradas en mi pasaron a ser expresiones de interrogación - eran como si de repente en mi cuerpo hubiera crecido otra cabeza, o me hubiera puesto disfraz de mimo en el mismo lugar y se preguntaran que carajos estaba pasando -, probablemente al no tener idea de lo que me refería.

¿ _Ehhh? ¿Dije algo mal? ¡Pero la voz en mi cabeza me sigue diciendo deberían ser 3!_

 _Mierda, cuando digo eso me doy cuenta de lo estúpido que suena…_

Luego de un tortuoso rato de estar aguantando esas miradas inquisidoras, solamente murmure un – no es nada – por lo bajo, y volví a mirar a las Pokéballs, esta vez para observar sus contenidos.

...

Cuando me acerque lo suficiente a la Pokéball que tenía a su habitante marcado como tipo planta para ver a través de la transparencia que esta brindaba, lo primero que me recibió fueron unos ojos. Una mirada tan vacía, inexpresiva y desinteresada que me impedía mirar hacia otro lado y me ponía bastante incómodo. Era casi como si pudiera ver a través de mi alma, y podía sentir como mi existencia, el mundo, el universo mismo no tenian sentido alguno allí. Como si de repente perdiera conexión con todo, y estuviera flotando en un mar de nada, en donde el hecho de que yo siquiera siguiera existiendo tampoco tenia sentido.

Luego de un rato de estarnos mirando, yo sin haberme movido un paso de mi lugar aún, decidí romper contacto visual con lo que sea que estuviera allí dentro - cosa que fue más fácil de lo que esperaba - y simplemente tome esa Pokéball sin revisar la otra, con el fin de acabar con la incómoda situación en la que me había metido, y posiblemente también evitar otra.

Ya al tener en mi mano la Pokéball, negándome a volver a mirar dentro de ésta, le hice un movimiento de cabeza a Janice haciéndole notar que yo ya había elegido y que ahora era su turno, a lo que ella muy alegre asintió y comenzó a correr hasta ponerse a mi lado, apurándose en tomar la única Pokéball restante en el maletín - la que estaba marcada como tipo fuego –.

Luego de tener la bola roja y blanca en sus manos, sin tardar más de un segundo, procedió a lanzarla al aire como si esta estuviera muy caliente y le quemara – pues estaba marcada como fuego, duh -, pero con una gran expresión de inmensa felicidad y expectación sobre todo su rostro. Mientras estaba muy alto en el medio del aire, como a 2 metros de altura – ¡Hey!, para alguien de metro y medio de estatura (o menos), llegar a lanzar a 2 metros es algo - la Pokéball se quedó quieta allí flotando, como si de repente la gravedad no la afectara, y procedió a abrirse liberando un destello blanco hacía el suelo, que me obligo a cubrirme los ojos debido a la gran cantidad de lúmenes que esa mierda tenía que no estaban muy lejos a poder dejarme ciego.

...

Cuando logre abrir mis ojos de nuevo al estar seguro que ya no había nada que atentaría con mi capacidad de ver, lo que me recibió fue una pequeña figura de cerca de medio metro, que estaba parada en el lugar en el que el destello blanco había caído, dándome grito – ¡Chimchar! – y corriendo con los brazos abiertos hacia a mí, sea lo que sea la cosa esa.

Mientras esa cosa se mantenía corriendo muy rápidamente hacia mí con una cara que parecía ser de felicidad inmensa – que curiosamente me recordaba a la de alguien más -, pude distinguir bien su figura y conclui que no era un peligro, aunque mi instinto no paraba de decirme que no lo dejara alcanzarme no importa qué.

Era pequeño, al menos medio metro como mencione antes, con características similares a un chimpancé. Su pelaje era de un color anaranjado pálido, que cubría todo su cuerpo, menos su barriga y parte de su hocico, y que contaba con un pequeño copete a lo alto de su cabeza. Sus ojos, manos y pies eran enormes y jodidamente desproporcionadas con el resto de su cuerpo, lo que provocaba que sus pasos fueran pesados y mantuviera sus brazos colgando. Pero nada de esto redujo su velocidad y en menos de 3 segundos llego hacia mí y se enganchó a mi pierna, colgándose a ésta y frotando su cara mientras repetía -¡Chimchar, Chimchar! – felizmente, dejándome notar la flama que estaba ardiendo vivamente en la punta de su… ¿trasero?

 _El mundo Pokémon es tan basto…_

* * *

En el momento en el que todos habían reaccionado a esto que había pasado sin aparente razón, pude escuchar a Janice soltar un pequeño - ¿Ehhh? – con un expresión de sorpresa y confusión, para venir corriendo hacia a mí y comenzar a tirar al chango colgado en mi pierna.

— Sk... ay ¡Suelta a mi Pokémon! ¡Yo elegí a ese! ¡Si lo querías debiste tomarlo primero, ahora es muy tarde! – gritaba entrecortadamente a la vez que aumentaba periódicamente la fuerza que usaba para tratar de quitarme el chango, al punto de casi hacerme caer.

— ¡Pero si es esta cosa que no me suelta, además que de la nada vino corriendo hacia a mí! – le respondí indignadamente, y comencé a sacudir mi pierna ya que el mono había clavado sus garras en mi durante los intentos de Janice de separarnos.

 _Además volviste a morderte la lengua tratando de pronunciar mi nombre… ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una maldición? ¿Un trabalenguas? ¿Un chiste recurrente?_

— ¡Ya suéltalo de una vez! ¡Pokémon malo, Pokémon malo! – gritaba Janice a tope de sus pulmones, a la vez que volvía a aumentar la fuerza con la que tiraba, provocando consecuentemente que las garras se enterraran más profundo en mi pierna - ¡No puedes abrazarlo! ¡Él es mío, y solo yo puedo abrazarlo! – dijo luego de un rato Janice, con toda la cara roja a la vez que su fuerza estaba disminuyendo lentamente, y haciendome dudar de que si le estaba hablando al chango o a mi.

 _¡No te rindas Janice! ¡Te lo pido, haz algo por mi al menos 1 vez en tu vida, y no me abandones ahora!_

 _..._

Mientras nosotros seguíamos luchando con el mono tratando de despegarlo de mí – y perdiendo miserablemente -, Rowan que nos miraba desde lejos comenzó a asentir con la cabeza energéticamente

— ¡Sin duda ese Chimchar está encantado de por fin tener un entrenador! ¡Además de uno con tanto entusiasmo como él! -.

 _¿Qué no vas a hacer nada viejo? ¡Es qué no ves que necesitamos ayuda!_

— Un Pokémon muy energético… - dijo la asistente que aún seguía a un lado de Rowan, pero sin ganas, y con cara de ya haberse dado por vencida.

Luego de haberme hartado de estar parado en una pierna saltando, teniendo un pequeño chango colgado firmemente a mi pierna y una pequeña chica tratando de lanzarme al suelo, le grité a Janice que intentara meterlo en su Pokéball debido a la frustración, aunque en el fondo sabía que era inútil ya que eso debía haber sido lo primero que ella había intentado para quitármelo, sin éxito alguno.

— ¡Ohhh! ¡Pero qué buena idea! – dijo Janice poniendo una cara de realización que parecía haber descubierto la respuesta de un gran misterio, soltándome de repente y haciéndome caer fuertemente de espaldas al suelo, ya que yo me mantenía empujando para atrás para evitar ser tirado hacia adelante. –

 _¿Ehhh? ¿Qué no habías intentado eso ya? ¿Entonces estuvimos aquí luchando inútilmente contra este chango para nada, cuando la solución era una estupidez?_

Ignorando que yo había caído al suelo y mis interiores se mantenían maldiciendo hasta sus ancestros, Janice simplemente levanto la Pokéball que estaba en sus manos todo el tiempo apuntándole a mi pierna, a lo que un rajo rojizo salió del botón de esta, envolviendo al Pokémon y haciéndolo desaparecer en un instante.

 _Ahhh ¡Las maravillas de la tecnología! Si solo pudiera desaparecer así de fácil a las personas irritantes… ¡Compraría 100 de esas!_

* * *

Al haberme liberado de una vez de la maldita lamprea que se había pegado a mi pierna, simplemente me recosté en el suelo y respire aliviado, sin notar que sangre había comenzado a brotar en gran medida de los lugares en el que el chango había enterrado sus garras.

A todo esto, Janice procedió a ignorar al moribundo yo y comenzó a mirar fijamente su Pokéball, seguido de acercarse en donde estaba Rowan, y tímidamente comenzando a hablar con él.

Mientras tanto yo que ya había recuperado el aliento y la calma también comencé a contemplar la Pokéball que se hallaba en mi mano todo este tiempo, dudando, o más bien negándome totalmente a liberar su habitante.

Pasado un rato, decidí levantarme de la comodidad que el cálido suelo de tierra y la fresca brisa junto con el ocasional y relajante grito de los Pokémon me ofrecían, tambaleándome un poco al apoyar mi herida pierna ya notando la sangre que salía de esta, pero sin darle más importancia. Luego de una serie de respiraciones profundas, y prepararme tanto física como mentalmente para un segundo asalto de algún animalejo mutante, levante la Pokéball que todo el tiempo se encontraba en mi mano, temblando ligeramente para luego lanzarla al aire, con el fin de repetir el proceso que Janice hizo y liberar a lo que sea que estuviera allí dentro.

Pero no pasó lo que esperaba.

...

En efecto, la Pokéball se elevó al aire como a 3 metros sin parar de rotar sobre su eje, pero no se abrió, no hubo destello blanco, ni algún animal preparado para atacarme, nada de nada. Seguido de eso, simplemente cayó, haciendo un ruido entre metálico y plástico al tocar el suelo.

Yo me quede allí parado, con una expresión de confusión preguntándome qué carajo había pasado y en que me equivoque.

No tarde mucho en agacharme con dificultad y recoger la Pokéball del suelo, inspeccionándola ligeramente por si se hubiera dañado, y al ver que no era así, la lancé al aire nuevamente, esta vez a unos 2 metros con el fin de imitar más precisamente el proceso que Janice hizo. Nada paso tampoco, además de la Pokéball volviendo a caer al suelo.

Ya extrañado de que no solo uno, sino dos intentos consecutivos al tratar de liberar el habitante de la esfera fallaron – y agradeciendo internamente por esto, por supuesto -, comencé a preguntarme si la Pokéball estaba rota, pues yo había imitado perfectamente los movimientos de Janice esta vez, y me acerque a Rowan con Pokéball en mano para expresar mi problema.

— Esta Pokéball está rota, no sea abre ni suelta lo que tiene adentro – le dije a Rowan, quien se había puesto cauteloso al notarme acercando a él.

— ¿Ehhh? ¡Ya la rompiste y ni siquiera pasaron 5 minutos! ¡Eres un caso sin remedio! – me dijo Janice quien volteo hacia mí, a la vez que inflaba sus mejillas tiernamente. –

 _Eso es irónico viniendo de ti, mi pequeña Janice…_

— Claro que NO es mi culpa, ¡si yo apenas la tomé! Si alguien tiene la culpa eres tú ¡Por tu culpa y de tu mono ese me caí al suelo y pude haber dañado la Pokéball! – Le respondí indignado de sus acusaciones.

— Ehehehehe~ - fue lo único que dijo ella, a la vez que desviaba la mirada de mi nerviosamente, y comenzaba a juguetear con sus dedos, declarándose culpable sin palabra alguna. – Bueno, entonces déjame echarle un vistazo a ver que tiene. – me dijo entendiéndome su pequeña mano.

En ese momento dude en darle la Pokéball a alguien tan peligroso como ella, que no puede tener nada sin romperlo en menos de una 15 minutos, pero al recordar que ella exitosamente saco su bicharraco de la bola esta, y al ver que no tenía más opción se la entregue sin más.

— A ver, vamos a ver… - decía Janice quien comenzó a inspeccionar la Pokéball para detectar el problema, inútilmente pues ni ella ni yo teníamos la más puta idea de cómo funcionaban estas cosas.

Luego de inspeccionarla durante un momento sin algún resultado aparente, simplemente la lanzo al aire como hizo con la otra, y como antes también, un jodidamente brillante rayo de luz salió nuevamente atacando a mí pobre vista.

En el momento en que vi aquella luz saliendo y apuntando al suelo, no tarde un segundo en cerrar fuertemente los ojos, dar un gran salto hacia atrás para hacer distancia y prepararme para blandir a mí siempre confiable Fred contra cualquier segundo ataque de un antropomórfico animal.

Pero una vez más, no paso lo que esperaba.

* * *

Luego de un momento en el que supuse que era seguro abrir los ojos nuevamente sin riesgo de quedarme ciego, lo hice de rápidamente para inspeccionar los alrededores, preparado para golpear a lo que sea que estuviera cargando hacia mi esta vez.

Pero para mi sorpresa, lo que me recibió esta vez no se movía. No, no estaba muerto demonios, sino que estaba allí parado, observándome fijamente con su mirada vacía, aquella que recuerdo ver a través de la Pokéball. Y con el fin de evitar tener otro incómodo y perturbador encuentro de miradas con esa cosa, me concentre en inspeccionarlo mejor y pude notar bien su figura.

Este era… una tortuga, ni más ni menos. No media más de 40 centímetros parado en sus cuatro patas, su piel era de un color verde pálido, pero no era de escamas, sino que de alguna manera era más o menos parecido a una capa impermeable, con excepción de su estómago, mandíbula y parte de debajo de las patas. Estas eran de un color amarillo, y no aparentemente eran algo más duras que las partes verdes, quiza por protección, quién sabe.

No tenía dedos en las patas, pero si una pequeña cola al final de su cuerpo, además del característico caparazón perteneciente a las tortugas, aunque curiosamente éste parecía estar totalmente cubierto de tierra húmeda y barro.  
También contaba con unos grandes ojos en su cara - que fácilmente ocupaban más de la mitad de esta - y que se mantenían mirándome desinteresadamente. Y  
una particular ramita saliendo en la parte alta de su cabeza, con dos pequeñas hojas creciendo en ella.

Pasado un momento de estar escaneando su figura con el fin de evitar la mirada de esa cosa, escuche un – Turtwig – en una voz neutra, muy neutra, que me saco de mis pensamientos y vi que _**ESO**_ me estaba mirando fijamente. A lo que no tuve más opción que corresponder, comenzando el tan incómodo concurso de miradas que yo quería evitar.

Por suerte, no mucho tiempo después logre escuchar un - ¡Que tierno! -, y una pequeña mano se posó en la cabeza de la kuudere tortuga, comenzando a acariciarla de manera nada suave. Aunque el bicharraco ese ni siquiera se inmutaba, por suerte me dio tiempo de mover mi mirada hacia Janice que había llegado a salvarme, y comenzar a agradecerle desde el fondo de mi corazón.

— Mira a este pequeñín, ¡es tan lindo y tierno que quisiera tenerlo! – decía alegremente Janice con estrellas en sus ojos, sin dejar de - ¿a eso se le puede llamar acariciar? - al Pokémon.

— Si lo quieres quédatelo. – le respondí con una voz que trataba de hacer sonar desinteresada, pero una pizca de alegría se mezcló en ella.

— ¿Ehh? Pero yo tengo al Chimchar, y ya es muy tarde para cambiar. – me dijo ella a la vez que inflaba sus mejillas en señal de desaprobación.

 _Sí, puedo saber que quiere decir cada vez que infla sus mejillas, es por las ligeras diferencias en su expresión, tú sabes. Nada de esto tiene que ver con que siempre la esté mirando fijamente, no señor._

— Puedes quedarte con los 2, yo no quiero a esta cosa. – Le aseguré con el fin de librarme de esa escalofriante tortuga y su mirada muerta.

 _Lo siento mucho Janice, pero hay veces en la vida que hay que hacer sacrificios. Te juro que es más difícil para mí que a ti… A quién engaño ¡Sólo tómala de una vez, y no la vuelvas a poner frente a mí!_

* * *

Rowan, que se había mantenido a distancia durante todo nuestro intercambio, y mucho antes también – gracias por la ayuda durante el ataque del mono por cierto, muy apreciada… - comenzó a acercarse a nosotros lentamente, hasta pararse unos pasos atrás de Janice encarándome, pero desde mi perspectiva casi podía ver que era como si estuviera usandola de escudo. Serán imaginaciones mías supongo…

— Ese Turtwig es un Pokémon muy especial… joven. – decía Rowan lentamente sin posar un segundo su mirada sobre mí, ni idea del por qué, y dudando un al final. – Sin duda requiere de un entrenador especial que sepa cuidar muy bien de él ¿Estás seguro que tomarás esta responsabilidad? – me dijo con una expresión interrogativa, queriendo saber si me iba a arrepentir de mi decisión. Y a decir verdad, lo estaba haciendo. Y mucho.

 _Además, estoy seguro que alguien una vez ya me dijo algo parecido. No estoy muy seguro, pero creo que sujeto en cuestión era la madre de Janice, refiriéndose sobre el cuidar su hija. Una vez más, no puedo asegurar nada, la memoria está muy borrosa. Pero lo que sí puedo asegurar es que hoy en día me arrepiento de esa decisión, y mucho._

— ¡Por supuesto que él puede con esto! ¡Honey- quiero decir!¡Sk…ay es el mejor en cuanto se refiere a cuidar personas, así que cuidar un Pokémon no será ningún problema para él, y estoy segura que cuidar de dos tampoco! – respondió Janice por mí, sonriendo y golpeándose su diminuto pecho llena de orgullo, y lanzándome una responsabilidad más mientras estaba en ello. Como se esperaba de ella debo decir. –

Las palabras llenas de confianza de la pequeña niña fueron suficientes para convencer a Rowan, y mucho antes de que pudiera pedir un reembolso de Pokémon, este hablo una vez más. Cómo no, interrumpiéndome.

— Bueno, si tú lo dices joven Janice, entonces me quedo tranquilo – relajo su postura Rowan, pero al siguiente instante puso expresión de seriedad y se aclaró la garganta, como indicándonos que lo siguiente que iba a decir iba a ser importante. – Ahora escúchame bien, ejem, escúchenme bien jóvenes – hizo un desliz de lengua – Los Pokémon con los que han sido confiados son muy jóvenes y acaban de salir del huevo hace menos de 1 semana. – al finalizar de decir esto, logre escuchar un pequeño – ¿Es así? -Provenir desde al lado de Rowan, cosa que me asustó ya que yo recordaba solo éramos nosotros 3 y los Pokémon. Ahhh…

 _Con que eras tú, pequeña asistente. Discúlpame, pero había olvidado de tu existencia una vez más. No es como si fueras relevante en la escena igualmente, así que no te sientas ofendida si sigo creyendo que no estás aquí, o directamente que no existes ¿De acuerdo?_

— Por lo que debido a eso, ellos aún no son familiares con el gran y maravilloso mundo que los rodea. De alguna forma eso lo hace igual a ti, ejem, igual a ustedes. – Seguía Rowan en cuanto le volví a prestar atención, pero al parecer el a mí no. – Y como compañeros en ese sentido, espero que lo que les venga en el futuro lo puedan resolver juntos. –

Al terminar de decir eso, enfoco su mirada en Janice, a la vez que ponía una mano en su hombro y la miraba firmemente, lo que provocó que ella comenzara a temblar ligeramente y estirara su brazo libre para alcanzarme, apretando fuertemente mi muñeca al punto que esta se ponía de color blanco por la falta de circulación. Bueno, más blanco que de costumbre.

— Tienes un gran potencial joven Janice, puedo verlo en tus ojos. Alguien con tu habilidad solo puede aparecer cada sigo, no, ¡cada milenio! – le dijo el viejo esas frases clichés salidas de la nada, al punto de parecer que trataba de meterla en un timo. – Estoy seguro que lograras cualquier objetivo que se te proponga con gran facilidad, y este es solo el primer paso de tu aventura que sacudirá todo la región, sino el mundo mismo. – seguía con sobrealabadoras frases hacia ella, y su mirada comenzaba a arder en convicción.  
— Puede resultarte difícil el comenzar a ser un entrenador, ¡pero veras que con el tiempo lograrás grandes cosas! Por lo que si tienes alguna duda o problema, no dudes en venir a visitarme a mi laboratorio en Sandgem Town, yo haré todo lo posible para ayudarte.

Terminó de hablar Rowan, pero con el pasar del tiempo, no sacaba su mano del hombro de Janice. Esto provocó que yo me moviera frente a él y se la quitara forzosamente, apretando duramente su muñeca durante el hecho y dándole una fiera mirada, haciéndolo retroceder.

Luego de eso, Rowan retrocedió unos pasos lentamente sin romper contacto visual conmigo y procedió a tomar su maletín del suelo, volteando nerviosamente su mirada a Janice, pero ojeándome de vez en cuando.

— Bueno, creo que es mejor que me vaya yendo, mis asistentes me deben estar esperando. – dijo el viejo con voz temblando ligeramente, y procedió a pirarse rápidamente, corriendo no muy rápido, tal vez por la edad, hasta perderse de nuestra vista.

* * *

Cuando no pude ver más a Rowan que había salido corriendo por la ruta, por un momento pensé que todo había terminado y podía irme a casa a descansar tranquilo. Sin embargo, mientras estaba relajándome allí parado en medio de la nada, una incómoda sensación me invadió, como si nos estuvieramos olvidando de algo...

— ¡Profesor, espere! ¡Me está olvidando otra vez! Geez, que anciano sin remedio… - escuché a alguien decir a mi espalda, lo que me sobresaltó e instintivamente me hizo abrazar a Janice.

En cuanto me volteé para ver quién había pegado el grito, vi que era una persona, una chica. Esta tenía el pelo de un color azul oscuro, usaba grandes gafas de marco y tenía una figura de reloj de arena con el pecho inútilmente enorme…

 _Ahhh, me había olvidado de ti pequeña asistente, lo siento mucho por eso._  
 _Bah, creo que todos lo hicimos, así que no hay necesidad de sentirme culpable._

En cuanto terminé de quitarme el sentimiento de culpa, y me sentí en paz conmigo mismo de nuevo, la asistente que seguía aquí hizo el intento de comenzar a correr, deteniéndose antes de llegar a dar 3 pasos debido a la inutilidad de esto, ya que Rowan no estaba más a la vista.

Sino que en cambio, comenzó a caminar a paso relajado hacía donde había partido el viejo, y cuando llego frente a nosotros que estábamos parados allí en medio de la ruta cortando su camino – yo aún no había soltado a Janice -, se aclaró un poco la garganta, desvió la mirada a un lado y murmuro un – disculpen, déjenme pasar -.  
Esto provocó que yo me diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, rápidamente soltando a la niña y moviendome hacia un lado, dejando a la asistente pasar por el nuevo espacio entre nosotros.

Pero cuando nos pasó, ella solo dio unos pasos más y se quedó allí quieta en su lugar.

Luego de un momento de estar parada en medio de la ruta, ella lentamente dio vuelta su cabeza hacia donde estaba la tortuga esa, que hasta ahora no se había movido – y yo comenzaba a creer que era un Pokémon embalsamado – y la inspeccionó durante un momento.  
Cuando terminó de ver al bicharraco, esta vez movió su mirada hacia mí, y me analizó con una expresión indescifrable.

Esto me incómodo bastante, ya que duro bastante tiempo y ella no hacía siquiera el intento de parpadear. Pero por supuesto, no hice notar mi incomodidad en mi expresión y tratando de parecer desinteresado, solamente le solté un -¿Necesitas algo?- que la sacó de su aparente trance y lentamente negó con la cabeza.

Al terminar lo que sea que estaba haciendo, simplemente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar una vez más. Pero luego de unos pasos, volvió a detenerse en su camino y volteó su mirada hacia mí, dándome una sonrisa burlona y soltándome un - Que tengas suerte – para luego seguir con su camino y desaparecer en las lejanías del horizonte muy poeticamente.

Excepto que no un hermoso atardecer por el que ella estaba caminando, si no un descuidado camino lleno de tierra y árboles sin podar por todos lados.

* * *

En cuanto la persona aquella que no recuerdo desapareció de nuestra vista – en serio ¿Quién era? -, pude escuchar a mi lado un - ¡Mph! – y me voltee para ver a Janice, quien tenía sus mejillas infladas tiernamente y el ceño fruncido, cruzándose de brazos y murmurando un – Y esa quién se cree que es. Mirando a Honey tan intensamente... -.  
Por lo que me volví a acercar a donde ella estaba, y procedí a poner una mano en su cabeza y revolverle el cabello, en un gesto similar a tranquilizar a un niño. Si no era el mismo claro.

— Ya, ya pequeña Janice. No importa qué, tú sigues siendo la mejor – le aseguré sin dejar de revolverle el cabello.

—¡Mph!, ya sé que esa tipa no me llega ni a los talones, pero no me gusta la forma en que te veía… ¡No es que este celosa ni nada! – terminó ella, removiendo mi mano de su cabeza de un golpe, dándose la vuelta cruzándose de brazos.

Sin embargo, segundos después, pude ver que Janice hacía discretas miradas hacia donde se había ido sea quién fuera a quien se refería y ponía sus manos en sus inexistentes pechos, haciendo una cara irritada luego y volviendo a soltar un – Mph -.

...

Ya cuando había pasado un momento desde el mmm… ¿incidente?, me decidí que era momento de volver a casa y poder descansar luego de este extenuante encuentro.  
A mi lado, Janice había regresado a su usual personalidad animada y despreocupada, jugando con la Pokéball en sus manos, inspeccionándola por aquí y por allá, sacudiéndola y lanzándola al aire para volver a atraparla - el si todo eso afectaba el Pokémon que yacia en su interior, me importaba en lo más minimo -.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de sugerir el ya teníamos que ir volviendo, Janice se me adelanto y habló.

— Vaya, quién se lo esperaría ¡El Profesor Rowan es bastante bueno después de todo! – decía Janice posando su mirada por donde Rowan se había marchado.

 _Y creo que alguien más también había ido por allí, pero no recuerdo bien. No sé, no estoy muy seguro._

Mientras yo estaba tratando de recordar quien fue la persona que estaba junto al viejo anteriormente, escuche a Janice murmurar un – Había pensado que teníamos que amenazarlo para que nos dese los Pokémon – por lo bajo, pero creo que fueron imaginaciones mías.

 _¿Verdad?_

— Cuando salió de entre los arboles fue aterrador. Me asustó mucho allí, _uhhh –_ seguía ella, a la vez que se abrazaba a sí misma y temblaba ligeramente al recordar aquello.

— Y cuando nos habló parecía muy serio y malo, ¡pero al final nos regaló los Pokémon! – me dijo, encarándome y dándome una muy brillante sonrisa, y luego cambio su mirada a la Pokéball que yacía en su mano. – Me aseguraré de ahora en adelante cuidar muy bien a Liz. Además sé que siempre puede contar con tu ayuda ¿verdad? – terminó con su típica expresión de no-te-puedes-negar.

 _Espera ¿Liz? No te había escuchado decir ese nombre antes…_

 _¿Quién es? ¿Dónde vive? ¿A qué se dedica? ¡Decímelo ahora y juro que voy a intentar lo más duro que puedo el no ir y romperle la cara! Pero no prometo nada eso sí…_

 _Ah espera, ella dijo eso mirando hacia dentro de la Pokéball, ¿puede ser?..._

— ¿Llamaste a esa cosa Liz? – le pregunté, recordando la figura del chango que me atacó y volviendo a ser consciente del dolor en mi pierna.

— ¡Sep! ¡El profesor me dijo que nos volveríamos cercanos más rápidamente si llamamos a los Pokémon por apodos! – me respondió ella energéticamente y lanzando su puño al aire.

— ¿Y cómo llamaste a tu Pokémon? – Me pregunto ella al siguiente instante, cambiando su expresión a una llena de curiosidad a la vez que lindamente ponía su cabeza de lado.

 _Vegeta, ¿cuál es el nivel de lindura de esa chica?_

 _Es de... ¡más de 8000!_

 _Uggg, estoy a punto de sufrir diabetes por tanta dulzura._

Bueno, dejando pensamientos inútiles de lado, ahora que lo pienso no sé qué carajo es este Pokémon, ni el nombre de su especie o sea lo que sea es capaz de hacer. Creo que el viejo lo había dicho, pero no le preste atención, aunque no me arrepiento después de todo, la mayoría de lo que dijo fueron estupideces.

No te confundas, no es que sea un ignorante en el tema que se refiere a los Pokémon y todas sus especies, y tampoco es como si hubiera llegado a este mundo con toda la información referente a él, más allá de que es un juego y cosas muy superficiales de la trama – los nombres no venían incluidos con el paquete de inicio -, sino que soy capaz de distinguir y nombrar especies bastante comunes, como Rattata, Geodude, Zubat, Bidoof y mmm… ¿Rattata? Bueno, además de esos, un par o dos de especies más que suelen aparecer en programas de televisión.

Además, no es como si me haya molestado en investigar todas las especies de Pokémon existentes una vez que fui consciente de mi situación – pensé en hacerlo al principio, pero figúrate que al ver que eran como 800 me arrepentí y simplemente lo deje pasar -.

Y sumado a todo eso, estoy seguro que esta tortuga no es un Pokémon que uno es capaz de ver en tu día a día aquí en Sinnoh, después de todo, creo que alguien mencionó que era un Pokémon bastante raro, por lo que estoy totalmente ciego con la especie de esta cosa aquí presente.

Por lo que, con todos estos hechos en mano creo que la solución más lógica, y fácil, para resolver sobre lo que es esta cosa es darle un apodo, y ver que puede hacer según vaya pasando el tiempo. Después de todo, no es como si vaya a investigar sobre qué demonios es esta cosa después. Es mucho trabajo así que, Meh.

— Bob, se llama Bob. – Le respondí a Janice a la vez que movía mi mirada hacia la tortuga aquella, quien no se había movido de su lugar desde que salió de la Pokéball y se encontraba quieto mirando hacia un lugar vacío, o dicho de otra forma, el lugar en que yo me encontraba anteriormente, para luego girar lentamente su cuello y conectar su mirada con la mía, de la que hui al instante.

 _Aterrador…_

 _..._

Ahora mismo de seguro te estarás preguntando ¿Por qué llamé al Pokémon Bob?

Bueno mi amigo, tu sabes que la mayoría de las veces los nombres tienen algún significado profundo tras ellos, que se explican con alguna reminiscencia hacía el pasado, o algún momento memorable y/o épico que cambió la vida de uno, o del recuerdo de alguna persona importante que uno conoció y se decide usar su nombre para rememorarlo, o mierdas así, etcétera.

Bueno en mí caso, llame a mi Pokémon Bob porque es corto y fácil de recordar, nada más nada menos.

¿Qué, esperabas otra cosa? ¿Alguna absurda razón como que fue el nombre de la persona que me salvo de aquel Staraptor cuando llegue aquí, y luego contar una conmovedora y sentimental historia de como estoy totalmente agradecido por ello, y que aprendi a apreciar las más las cosas desde ese instante? Pues para que sepas mi amigo, estás _casi_ en lo correcto.

Pero no lo voy a admitir, así que seguramente te quedarás pensando que fue simplemente porque no tenía ganas de pensar algún otro nombre.

 _Jua jua jua. Que malote que soy_

* * *

Mientras yo estaba perdido en mis pensamientos - como por décima vez en el día, sí, suele pasarme a menudo, ya te acostumbrarás -, logre escuchar a mi lado el sonido la risa de Janice, que exitosamente logro sacarme de mi mundo interno y poner toda mi atención en ella una vez más. Pero por alguna razón no era esa risa dulce que me derrite por dentro que tengo acostumbrada.

El tono era el mismo eso sí, pero de alguna forma, esta vez tenía algo que de alguna forma provocaba que sintiera escalofríos por toda mi espalda.

— Hehehehe Honeyyyy ~ - dijo ella en un intento de parecer dulce, pero que solo provocó que sudor frío comenzara a formarse en mi espalda.

— Ahora que ambos tenemos Pokémon, solo hay una cosa que queda por hacer, ¿no? – me dijo ella, a la vez que una sonrisa muy siniestra se formaba en todo su lindo rostro.

— … ¿Ir a casa? – le respondí nerviosamente esperanzado de que sea correcto, pues la situación ya comenzaba a darme muy mala vibra.

A mi respuesta, ella solo puso una cara de confusión durante un momento para luego volver a su aterradora expresión.

— Nooo~ ¡No te hagas el tonto! – me dijo a la vez que levantaba un dedo y lo movía de un lado a otro en señal de negación. - Tú sabes a lo que me refiero. - movió su mano hasta apuntarme directamente.

— Ahora ¿Estás listo? – me preguntó de la nada, entrecerrando sus ojos al final.

— Emmm… ¿Si? – le respondí en un susurro, pues la verdad no tenía ni puta idea de que estaba pasando.

Al escuchar mi respuesta, la sonrisa que estaba en su rostro perdió aquel sentimiento oscuro que estaba emanando hace un momento y volvió a su estado de derramar ternuda por todos lados, dejándome respirar tranquilo una vez más.  
Luego de eso, ella se alejó unos pasos de donde yo estaba, poniendo sus manos tras su espalda y ligeramente inclinándose hacia mí.

— ¿Sabes? Siempre he querido decir esto… - comenzó ella toda tímida a la vez que sus ojos huían mi mirada.

 _¿Eh? Un momento, ¿puede ser?..._

 _¡No Janice, no lo hagas! ¡Esto es imposible para nosotros, después de todo yo te veo como a una hermana menor! Lo lamento mucho, pero me temo que no se puede…_

 _Aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez pueda hacer una excepción, pero solo si me lo pides ¿de acuerdo? ¡Así que no seas tímida vamos!_

 _He dicho que no seas tímida, no hay ningún problema en ello. No, no ¡Insisto que me lo pidas de una vez!_

— ¡La hora ha llegado! – gritó ella entusiasmada mientras me apuntaba, satisfactoriamente sacándome de mis pensamientos una vez más.

 _¿Eh? Espera, ¿cuándo fue que te alejaste tanto? ¿Realmente te da tanta vergüenza decírmelo a la cara? ¡Ay, cosita!_

— ¡Entrenador SK…AY! ¡Te reto a un du-du-du-duelooo!

 _¿Eh? ¿Duelo? A sí, eso era a lo que me refería, si, sin duda no me confundí. No señor._

 _Además, no estamos en Yu-Gi-*h ¿sabes?_

* * *

En el momento en que ella terminó de decir aquello, un gran mareo repentino que casi me hizo perder el equilibrio vino hacia mi, junto con unas fuertes nauseas y algo de jaqueca, que al tan rápido como vinieron se fueron, exitosamente volviendo a mis sentidos como si nada hubiera pasado. Y mientras yo estaba tratando de figurarme el por qué de esa repentina sensación, Janice simplemente levanto su Pokéball y la lanzó hacia donde yo estaba.  
Por supuesto, ésta no llego hacia mí, ni me golpeó, sino que se detuvo en medio del campo y libero aquella luz blanca como anteriormente, pero esta vez, aquella luz no era tan potente como para obligarme a cerrar los ojos, o quizá simplemente estaba tan sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo frente a mí que no le presté atención.

Cuando la luz se disipo de aquella figura en medio del campo, era el mismo mono de antes eso sí, pero lo que no era igual a la vez anterior era que yo era capaz de ver una barra verde sobre la cabeza del chango ese.  
Ésta estaba flotando en el aire y siguiendo totalmente los movimientos del Pokémon, además de tener escrito un gran "LIZ (Chimchar) – Lv. 5" por encima.

En cuanto vi esto, dude un momento lo que mis ojos estaban viendo y procedí a frotármelos. Viendo que no tenía efecto, empecé a preguntarme si la luz aquella de la Pokéball había tenido algún efecto en mi visión, o si había sido el golpe anterior en donde me caí al suelo y había comenzado a alucinar.

Y mientras estaba preocupado debido a esta cosa rara que estaba viendo y preguntándome las posibles causas, logre escuchar un –Vamos, ¿A qué esperas? – de parte de Janice, quién había comenzado a golpear su pie contra el suelo impacientemente, y puse aquellos pensamientos al fondo de mi cabeza para poder pensar en ellos en otro momento y me enfoque en la situación en la que me encontraba.

Janice quería un combate Pokémon, eso sin duda era lo que venía esperando desde el momento en que soñó con tener su Pokémon propio por primera vez, y yo no la iba a decepcionar, aun si tuviera que obligar a aquella tortuga a moverse.

Hablando de Bob, el simplemente se había movido frente a mi sin que yo me dé cuenta, y se había puesto a encarar al chango como preparándose para el combate que se avecinaba.

Por cierto, también pude ver una barra verde con un "Bob (Turtwig) – Lv. 4" encima de mi tortuga también, pero lo dejé pasar de momento.

 _Eh espera… ¿Por qué el chango es Lv. 5 y mi tortuga es solo Lv. 4? ¿Ya con cheats desde el principio? ¿En serio? Que injusto es este mundo de mierda…_

Bueno, bueno, ahora sí. Enfoquémonos en la pelea. Respira eso es, fuh. Inhala, exhala.

Estamos listos.

...

Ya habiéndome preparado mentalmente para el combate y lanzado todas las cosas que ni venían al caso al abismo de mis pensamientos, enfoque mi mirada en la figura de Janice, y tratando de parecer lo más desafiante posible le grite un – adelante -, cosa que ella cumplió sin un segundo de tardanza y mando a su Liz a atacar a mi Bob con arañazo.

Al ver al chango cargando directamente a mi tortuga, y recordar el poder de esas garras – más que nada debido a la sensación punzante en mi pierna -, estuvo a punto de gritarle a la tortuga que lo esquivara, pero al ver que bueno, era una tortuga, me deshice de la idea y en cambió le dije que lo aguantara con su caparazón.

Admito por un segundo que creí que el Pokémon no iba a obedecerme y que sangre verde se iba a derramar en el suelo, pero para mi sorpresa hizo como le dije y exitosamente resistió el arañazo, contraatacando con un fuerte golpe de cabeza al chango que había quedado en una mala posición, mandándolo a volar como 1 metro hacia atrás.

Cuando volví a mirar las barras verdes por encima de la cabeza de ambos Pokémon, la de mi tortuga seguía bastante llena, solamente con un "-1" de color rojo flotando cerca de ella. En cambio la del mono se había movido un poco más, con un "-3" de color rojo cerca.

— ¿Qué fue eso? ¡Eso dolió sabes! – me gritó Janice desde su lugar, totalmente inmersa en el combate.

En cuanto fue el momento de hacer el siguiente movimiento, supe que tenía que esperar que Janice lo hiciera ya que mi Pokémon no era lo suficientemente rápido como para poder asestar un ataque sin ser esquivado - ¡es una tortuga! -. Por lo que me puse a esperar a que Janice hiciera su comando, pensando que iba a ser cautelosa al ver como su primer ataque había sido inútil y comencé a idear estrategias de como contraatacar.

Todo eso fue en vano por supuesto, ya que ella ordenó a su Pokémon lanzarse de cabeza a arañar una vez más, y este obedeció sin dudar volviendo a cargar a mi tortuga. Yo ni lo pensé y le recomendé a mi Pokémon el repetir el mismo proceso anterior, y así lo hizo, parando el ataque con su caparazón y alejando al mono de un cabezazo.

Y así volví a mirar las barras sobre las cabezas de los Pokémon, volviendo a ver el "-1" rojo sobre la cabeza del mío, y el "-3" verde sobre el de Janice, confirmando mi teoría de que estas podrían ser sus barras de salud/resistencia o algo parecido a ello.

— ¡Eso es! ¡Ahora es nuestro turno de luchar! – seguía gritando Janice, a la vez que su cara se ponía roja y baba comenzaba a salir de la gran sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro.

Y ooootra vez, le ordeno a su mono volver a arañar, y otra vez también mi tortuga lo defendió con su capazón y contraataco con un cabezazo, con los mismos números "-1" para mí y "-3" para Janice. Pero esta vez cuando el mono araño el caparazón de mi tortuga, barro había quedado pegado a sus garras y todas sus manos también.

Janice no le prestó atención a esto y en cambio siguió gritándole a su mono el ir a arañar a mi tortuga, a veces riendo maniáticamente al finalizar su orden. Esto pasó 2 veces seguidas, la primera el mono apenas pudo rozar el caparazón de mi Pokémon, y ya la segunda vez, sus garras directamente no pudieron tocarlo, debido a la gran cantidad de barro que tenía en sus manos que ni siquiera dejaba notar la separación entre dedos.

Al fallar su ataque la tercera vez - aunque no estoy seguro si ella estaba notando esto – y la barra encima de la cabeza del mono haber llegado al color rojo, Janice había comenzado a temblar y sus ojos se estaban volviendo blancos. Pero eso sí, su gran sonrisa nunca abandonó su rostro.

— ¡Aún no estamos acabados! ¡Vamos Liz, tu puedes! – volvió a alentar a su Pokémon Janice, a la vez que su respiración se estaba volviendo pesada y superficial, pero nada de esto la detenía de reír maniáticamente.

 _Oye en serio, ¿Estás bien? Me estás asustando…_

Y luego de la misma estrategia de defender y contraatacar, la barra sobre la cabeza del Pokémon de Janice se había vaciado y este simplemente cayo inconsciente, mientras que la de mi tortuga apenas había cambiado a color naranja.

...

Al ver a su Pokémon caer planamente al suelo, al parecer Janice había vuelto a sus sentidos y sus ojos se volvieron a enfocar en mí, para el siguiente segundo sus piernas se rindieran y esta cayera arrodillada al suelo, sin dejar de temblar ni de babear.

— ¿Eh? ¿Perdí? – me preguntó Janice genuinamente confundida, pues parecía que no tenía idea de lo que había pasado.

Yo simplemente abandone el lado de mi Pokémon y me acerque a Janice rápido, con el fin de chequear si ella se encontraba bien, y al confirmar esto, simplemente le puse una mano en el hombro tratando de preguntarle que le pasaba. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer esto, ella simplemente puso sus ojos blancos y cayó encima de mí, lo que provoco que rápidamente la atrapara y revisara su condición por si algo le había pasado antes de que yo la alcanzara en la ruta y ella no me lo había contado debido a la repentina aparición de Rowan.

Por suerte, y para mi tranquilidad, ella no tenía nada malo y parecía haber caído solamente por exhaustación.

Ya más tranquilo y pudiendo pensar claramente, procedí a observar más detalladamente el estado de Janice, logrando notar su cara totalmente roja y cubierta en sudor, su rápida respiración, su cuerpo ligeramente temblando y su rápido latido en cuando se lo tomé. Sin duda, lo que sea que le hubiera pasado, fue bastante intenso, e incluso podia ver una pequeña sonrisa bobalicona en su rostro en su rostro.

Suspirando resignado a esto, simplemente estire mis brazos para cargar a Janice y la levante al estilo princesa, en donde ella se acurruco en mis brazos, y sintiendo un gran punzón en una de mis piernas durante ello, pero Ignorándolo al final y comenzando a andar en camino hacia el pueblo.

Mientras estaba a punto de alejarme de aquel lugar, escuche un –Turtwig – en una voz neutra, muy neutra, que me recordó que también estaban los Pokémon con nosotros, y soltando otro pesado suspiro, le dije a Bob que comenzara a cargar al chango en su espalda, rogando que el que me haya obedecido anteriormente no haya sido por casualidad, o instinto de supervivencia. O quizá simplemente porque estaba de mal humor y quería desahogarse apalizando a alguien, váyase uno a saber.

Para mi suerte, la tortuga cumplió y mordiendo una de sus patas, lanzó al inconsciente mono a su espalda y comenzó a mirar hacia donde yo estaba, como esperando que iniciara la marcha.

Y así hice, volviendo a marchar en camino hacía el pueblo, pero al dudar de que si la tortuga me estaba siguiendo, me di la vuelta solo para encontrarme a la tortuga todavía mirándome, pero a la misma distancia que antes, lo que indicaba que también se estaba moviendo.

Y así fue como termino mi primer combate Pokémon.

* * *

En cuanto volvimos al pueblo - conmigo todavía cargando a una inconsciente Janice al estilo princesa -, simplemente fuimos directo y entramos a su casa.

Su madre ni siquiera se sorprendió en cuanto nos vio así - pues esto era una vista bastante común -, y simplemente me indicó que la pusiera en su cama y la dejara descansar.

En ello no hubo irritantes risas, ni sugestivos remarques, ni tampoco burlas contra mí, sino que simplemente me ayudo a tratar mi herida, a la vez que me daba una mirada de compasión, tal vez porque sabía que no la tuve fácil al tratar con su hija hoy.

Unas horas después, en cuanto vino a revisar el estado de su hija quien aún no despertaba y ver que yo no me despegaba de al lado dela cama, la madre de Janice simplemente me ofreció el quedarme a dormir allí, dándome su característica risa, y advirtiéndome que si quería hacerle algo a su hija, tenía que ser con su consentimiento.

Luego de una cena tranquila debido a la ausencia de cierta hiperactiva y ruidosa niña, y una rápida ducha, simplemente me cambie a mis ropas de dormir que mantenía en esta casa - pues era bastante común el que me quedara a dormir aquí - y me fui a sentar al lado de la cama de Janice, esperando que esta recuperase la consciencia, pues habían pasado horas desde que se había desmayado y aun no despertaba, lo que o hacía nada más que aumentar mi preocupación y ansiedad.

Los Pokémon estaban aquí también por supuesto. Al principio la madre de Janice hizo una expresión de sorpresa al verlos entrar a la casa, pero no preguntó nada ni le dio más vueltas al asunto aparte de eso. Simplemente les dio de comer después de que terminamos de cenar, y se fue directo a mi casa a avisarle a mi madre el que me estaría quedando aquí a dormir.

Por supuesto, como mencione anteriormente – en el capítulo anterior -, ni las compañías de teléfono ni internet llegan aquí, así que todos aquí en el pueblo nos comunicamos cara a cara, o a los gritos, pero eso podría alterar a Janice.

Los vecinos ni siquiera importan, pues dudo mucho que esos NPC fueran a decir algo, y si lo hicieran, simplemente lo ignoraría. No es como si ellos importaran de todas formas.

Y debido a esto,solamente nos dejaba a mí y Janice solos en la casa, en su habitación, y ella yaciendo inconsciente en su cama.

Si, sé que esa era la situación ideal para que una situación +18 sucediera, pero yo simplemente estaba cansado por todo lo que había pasado durante la mañana, y ni siquiera tenía energía para volver a pensar en todas las cosas raras que aun no podía explicar, y simplemente me hice un espacio al lado de ella moviéndola a un poco y me recosté allí para tratar de descansar un poco, pero quedándome dormido casi al instante y sin darme cuenta debido a toda la fatiga mental que había acumulado durante el día.

* * *

Cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente, no tarde un segundo en mirar hacía mi lado en la cama, y noté que no había nadie allí y las sabanas estaban desparramadas, indicándome que la persona que durmió a mi lado había despertado hace tiempo ya.

 _Sí, eso deja abierta a la imaginación, lo sé._

Esto no me extraño, pues era bastante común que antes de que yo me despertara Janice ya estuviera rondando en mi habitación, así que me decidí en seguir durmiendo un rato más, pero al ver que la agradable fragancia que desprendía la almohada me impedía el calmarme para dormir, simplemente me decidí el levantarme al final, dando unos pequeños saltos para despabilarme y notando que mi pierna ya se sentia bastante mejor.

Al caminar perezosamente hasta el baño, ni siquiera me moleste en verme al espejo con el fin de comenzar incómodamente mi día, sino simplemente me lave el rostro con el agua helada, cambie mis pijamas y baje las escaleras a desayunar mientras me estiraba.

En cuanto llegue al comedor para ver si la madre de Janice me había preparado el desayuno – sí, sé que tiene nombre, pero es que estoy acostumbrado a simplemente llamarla así ¿Qué cuál es su nombre? Ramona. Sip, Ramona, por lo que solo llamémosla mamá de Janice ¿de acuerdo? – no encontré nada comestible encima de la mesa, más bien a esa señora mayor allí sentada, con una muy inusual expresión sería en su rostro.

A la vista de la muy inusual escena, estuve reacio un momento a acercarme, pero al pensar que esto podría tener que ver con el asunto Janice, simplemente fui recto y me senté en una de las sillas vacías, frente a la señora.

Ella me miró analizadoramente durante unos instantes, antes de comenzar a hablar.

— Janice me contó sobre lo que pasó ayer y sobre que quiere comenzar un viaje para ser una entrenadora Pokémon – me dijo fijando su fiera mirada en la mía, casi haciéndome retroceder. – Le dije que era mejor esperar hasta que tú despertaras antes de hablar sobre ello con intención de negarme al final con tu ayuda, porque tú sabes lo peligrosa que es dejarla a ella suelta por ahí. Aun así me insistió en que era perfectamente capaz de iniciar un viaje Pokémon por sí misma, y por ello se decidió a ir hasta Sandgem Town para agradecerle al profesor Rowan sobre el Pokémon, y de paso pedirle unos consejos sobre ser entrenadora. – Terminó, soltando un pesado suspiro al final, y casi haciéndome soltar uno a mí.

— Ella salió hace media hora ya antes de que yo pueda detenerla y ya debe estar en la ruta 201, camino al laboratorio aquel. Ve y alcánzala antes de que algo malo le pase, ahora que ya tiene un Pokémon, quién sabe en los nuevos peligros que se meta. – dijo tomándose la frente con ambas manos, como tratando se suprimir un dolor de cabeza.

Y yo por supuesto, no espere un segundo de más y simplemente corrí a la entrada, me puse las deportivas que estaban allí con el fin de evitar dolor de pies al correr seguido, y salí pitando por la puerta. Después de todo, la madre de Janice raramente se ponía seria y cuando lo hacía, era para problema.

En cuanto ya había salido de la casa y estuve a punto de cerrar la puerta, logre escuchar un – te olvidas del Pokémon – a lo que volví adentro rápidamente y lo tome bajo mis brazos, haciendo el intento de salir a correr nuevamente, antes de que la madre de Janice me detuviera.

— ¿Qué no vas a meterlo dentro de la Pokéball? Llevarlo así puede ser incómodo. –

— No hace falta, así puede ser más efectivo en caso de que haya algún combate. – le respondí rápidamente, para seguido lanzarme por la puerta y mandarme directo a la ruta 201.

Por supuesto, aquello fue una gran mentira. Después de todo, ayer por la tarde mientras estaba cuidando de Janice desmayada, también estuve varías horas tratando de devolver a la tortuga a su Pokéball, sin éxito alguno, por lo que me rendí a dejarlo suelto y preguntar luego el cómo funcionan esos aparatos.

* * *

En cuanto llegue al cartel que indicaba la entrada de la ruta 201, me pare un instante a recuperar el aire y prepararme mentalmente para lo que se iba a venir. Por supuesto, que yo recuerde no había salido de Twinleaf antes más alla de pequeñas excursiones a Lake Verity, así que me sentía nervioso de encaminarme hasta Sandgem Town por primera vez y por mí mismo. Pero al recordar el que Janice podría ir vagando libremente por la ruta llena de posibles peligros y Pokémon salvajes, junto a un chango posiblemente explosivo debido a la gran cantidad de inflamables que este contiene, me hicieron tragarme todas aquellas emociones negativas, y firmemente pisar suelo hacia tierra desconocida.

Pero en cuanto me paré nuevamente en la ruta 201 como tantas veces antes, un escalofrío me invadió y mi mente se llenó de visiones sobre los futuros eventos que comenzarían a inundar mi jornada, uno más problemático que el otro. Y todos estos siempre llegaban a una única, misma conclusión.

 _De ahora en adelante... Estoy Jodido._

* * *

 **Si llegaste hasta acá sin perderte y/o aburrirte en el medio, entonces gracias por leer. Si, sé que no hubo mucho contenido en estos 2 primeros capítulos, además de estar plagados de exposición y monólogos largos, por lo que en el próximo capítulo para compensar prometo que pasarán muchas cosas, entre las cuales están:**

 **-Skay viajando por la ruta 201 (con resultados ridículos)**

 **-Skay capturando su primer Pokémon (con resultados ridículos)**

 **-Skay llegando al pueblo Arena o Sandgem Town, como quieras llamarlo (con resultados ridículos)**

 **-Skay entrando al centro Pokémon (con resultados ridículos)**

 **-Skay llendo al Pokemart (con resultados ridículos)**

 **-Skay llendo al laboratorio de Rowan (con resultados ridículos)**

 **-Skay volviendo a casa (pequeño momento de seriedad)**

 **¡Y mucho más en tan solo 25, no no no, 30k palabras! ¿Podés creer que todo ese contenido en solamente 40k palabras? Sip, sin duda 50k palabras serán suficientes. Pero eso si, tomará un poco más de tiempo.**

 **Y si se lo preguntan señores, lo que paso con Janice en este capítulo, será abordado más adelante, y no, no será algo recurrente en la historia.**

 **Por último, me gustaría aclarar que este fic** **NO** **es autoinsertado, por lo que no habrá una protagonista OP, ni con suerte, y y que de momento ni siquiera yo mismo puedo terminar de captar la personalidad de Skay perfectamente, y habiendo planeado las cosas hasta el final, puedo asegurar que es complejo, pero eso no cambiara en las misfortunas que le van a caer.**

 **Como sea, dejen críticas, comentarios, sugerencias, insultos, todo es bienvenido y me motiva a seguir (tal vez lo último no tanto). No sean desagradecidos che.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Saludos y vivan la vida loca.**

 _ **Una noche de miércoles estando al pedo. Y ahora a dormir que estoy cansado carajo, por lo que si hay algún problema, lo editaré luego.**_


End file.
